


One Shots and Requests

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Shit Tons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-21 09:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Requests and One Shots. Updates are MonthlyChapter 1, Jon/RhaellaChapter 2, Jon/Elia, and Jon/Shaena(Daughter of Aerys, and Rhaella)Chapter 3, Jon/Lyarra StarkChapter 4, Jon/Dacey/Lyanna MormontChapter 5, GoT/HPChapter 6, Jon/CerseiChapter 7, Jon/AryaChapter 8, Jon/VisenyaChapter 9, Jon/Joeanna LannisterChapter 10, Jon/Lyanna SChapter 11, Jon/Ashara/AryaChapter 12, Jon/Rhaenys





	1. King Aerion, First of His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Aerion has trouble with picking a queen. So he goes visits his grandmother and asked for help, and she does it in the best of ways

One Shot, King Aerion 

XxxxX

Everyone knew who King Aerion Targaryen was. He was the final son of the late King Rhaegar Targaryen First of His Name. King Aerion has ruled for six years, and has proven he was a worthy king. Since he has sat the Iron Throne, the builders have been working on sewer system for Fleabottem, under his orders. The Goldcloaks have been fixed of its corruption, and the late Commander Janos executed. The Throne’s debts have been paid to the Iron Bank.

Over all the six years under King Aerion have been peaceful and good. But the great houses of the Westerlands, Iron Islands, and Tyrells haven’t forgotten what happened during the rebellion or after the rebellion. 

With the Westerlands being hurt the most, with there late lord Tywin being stripped of his titles, losing his dominant hand, and finally sent to the Wall to take the oaths of the Night’s Watch. But also losing their heir and greatest fighters. Ser Jamie still in the Order of the Kingsguard, leaving Lord Tyrion as head of house -whom has no problems with what has happened to his father, and proud for his brother- and Gregor Clagne in Drone being tortured, because of killing both Elia, Viserys and Aegon Targaryens, with the former being raped, under the orders of the late Lord Tywin. 

The Iron Islands lost there titles and have joined the ruling of the Riverlands, under the ruling family of Blackwood after what the Tully’s did. They lost there fleet with only giving them half a dozen cogs. They lost the right to leaving their Islands, making them stay on there bird shit cover home.

The Tyrells were hurt the least of the three. With former lord Mace Tyrell being stripped of his titles after what he did to the two Baratheon brothers at Storm's End. He was then ordered to go North, and prey to the pagan gods. This was all done with the Queen of Thorns agreement. 

The families loyal to the current king were Houses Martell, Baratheon, Arryn, Blackwood, and Stark. Most of the families having a seat in the King’s Counsel. 

The Hand of the King was Davos Seaworth, a man who grew up in Fleabottem, becoming a smuggler, and helping the Baratheons the best he could. Master of Whispers, Lord Varys. Master of Ships, lord Stannis Baratheon. Master of Coin, lord Jon Arryn. Master of Laws, Benjen Stark. Master of War, Prince Oberyn Martell. Grand Maester being Marwyn the Mage. And finally Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne.

And current there is a Small Council Meeting going on. Sitting at the table were the named people, and King Aerion. 

“Your Grace.” Marwyn spoke.

Aerion looked to the Maester, “What is it Maester?” He spoke in a northern burr. Aerion didn’t take after his father, he had his cheeks, nose, and dark velvet eyes. He mainly took after his Mother, Lyanna Stark.

The Maester looked around at the other Counsel Members, “I believe it is time we brought up marriages for you, My King.” The others nodded, “We have a few young ladies, that you know and of being in the same age group as you.”

He looked towards Benjen, who nodded and spoke, “Arya Stark is unmarried, and we all know what feeling you two have for each other.” Benjen grinned, “I would say she is still a maiden but it seems you already took that form her.”

Aerion nodded, and it moved to Oberyn, “My Niece, Arianne, and my bastard daughter, Tyene, have spoken highly of you and would love to become queen.” He smiled, “You also have your aunt Daenerys whom has lost her maiden hood by you.”

A little smile grew on Aerion’s face. But they continued with naming the ladies who could become queen. Lord Stannis spoke next, “My daughter Shireen is also unmarried, and still a maid.” 

Aerion nodded, he was friends with Lady Shireen, and even though she had the nasty scare of greyscale, she was still pretty, and has a kind and loving heart.

Varys spoke for the first time in the meeting, “There is also Lady Margaery Tyrell, and Lady Myrcella if you want to renew the relationship of Houses Lannister and Tyrell to House Targaryen.”

Aerion looked to Varys, “What are the rumors of both ladies?”

“Lady Margaery has been taking lessons from both her mother and grandmother. I have also heard that she is loved by the Smallfolk of Highgarden.” Aerion nodded, and motioned for him to continue, “Lady Myrcella is loved by the people of the Westerlands, and has her mother's beauty, but not her evil intents. She is the complete opposite of her mother. Form what my little birds say, both are still maidens.”

Aerion took that to memory, and nodded. He looked to Ser Arthur, “Who do you think would be the best of the two?”

Ser Arthur looked to Aerion, “Out of those two. I think Lady Myrcella would be the preferred one.”

The King nodded. He trusted what the knight said, and with his life. Ser Arthur wasn’t as talkative as the other members but when he does, everyone knew he was speaking the truth.

Ser Arthur spoke again, “I would also suggest my sister Allyria.” Ser Arthur looked to be in thought, “She’s probably going to be the oldest on the list of candidates. But sense my brother, Davos Dayne, passed, and my sister marrying your uncle Eddard in the North. Allyria has been ruling Starfall, for the past few years.”

Aerion looked to Arthur, and spoke, “I will take that into consideration, Ser Arthur.” The King stood, and was soon followed by the members of his counsel members, “I should go see how, Aegiron. I haven’t seen him for a bit and he is probably restless for a fly.” The member nodded, “The meeting is done.”

Aerion left the meeting room, with Ser Arthur following him. The moment he left the Throne room, Aerion heard the roar of his dragon. He smiled, as flew Aegiron into his line of sight. 

It has been seven years since the dragons have returned. With the findings of four dragon eggs in Dragonstone, and with the amount of death during the Rebellion and the blood of two full blooded Targaryens, two half-blood Targaryens, and one quarter blooded Targeryen, the magic for hatching dragons eggs was almost complete, all they needed left was someone with Targaryen to go into a fire with the eggs.

Aerion looked up to the his dragon, whom he named after the Conqueror, and who has blood red scales, underscales, and horns, and purple eyes, wing membranes, and spikes, his dragon was the biggest of the four that he hatched and has the strongest flames, his being a crimson red. 

The second biggest dragon of the four that hatched was named Rharaxes -named after the sister wife of Aegon, and after his oldest sibling-, whom has silver spikes, scales, under scales, she also has blue eyes, horns, and wing membranes. Rharaxes has silver flames. Her rider was Daenerys.

The third biggest was Smoke, whom was smoky grey all over, form his eyes, horns, spikes, scales, under scales, and wing membranes. He has grey flames, and was the fastest of the four. He has no rider.

The last dragon was Rhaegal, whom was named when the late King Rhaegar passed. He had emerald green scales, under scales, horns, spikes, and wing membranes, he has bronze eyes. He had the second strongest flame with an emerald green flames. His rider was Dowager Queen Rhaella.

Aerion was taken from his thoughts by finding himself in front of his dragon landing in front of him. He smiled at Aegiron as he brought his head down in front of him. Aerion raised his hand to the snout of Aegiron and rested it on her nose. The dragon released a puff of smoke in his face. Aerion laughed and took the hand that was on her nose and brought it to the side of her snout, and with his other hand he brought it under the dragon, and brought his head to the place where his formerly and rest it there.

“I missed you to.” Aerion whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you with me, but you know how the Northmen are when they see you.” A snort fame form the dragon, and Aerion laughed, “Ohh stop it you poor baby.” He took his head off the dragon, “How about a fly?”

And like that the dragon brought his body closer to the ground and brought out his wing. 

Aerion looked back to his Kingsguard, “Ser Arthur, I will be leaving the keep for a bit. I should be back by dinner.”

The knight nodded, “I will wait until you return, my king.” And turned to leave.

Aerion walked up onto his dragon and tried his best to find a comfortable sitting position. When he found one he didn’t have to wait to say the command to fly, because the next moment he was in the air, with his shoulder length hair flying in the air.

When Aegiron found a level he like and was safe for his rider he leveled out. Aerion smiled at the view he had. It was a wonderful thing being in the air, flying on his dragon. He has flown over all of Westeros, and nothing has ever beaten the feeling yet. 

He thought of the meeting he had just left form. He was twenty-name-days and is still unmarried. Westeros needed a queen, and he also needed someone to continue the Targaryen bloodline with. He thought of the ladies his counsel mentioned. 

He loved his cousin Arya, and Daenerys. But he also knew that Arya didn’t want to be Queen, she wanted to be a knight like Ser Brienne of the Kingsguard. But even if she said she could rule, he knew otherwise, she would be a great queen one that will surpass the former queens. He also knew that Daenerys would be an amazing queen, but he also saw the tiny madness in her eyes. It was nothing to worry about, but like his grandfather the Mad King, he started as a sane person but then lost himself in his madness.

And then there were Ladies Margaery and Myrcella. Both being born in the richest families in Westeros, only being beaten by the Targaryens. Aerion knew that if he was to marry Margaery he would get the food his people needed to live through the next winter. But if he were to marry Myrcella he would gain the support of the other families in the Westerlands, and get the gold the Westerlands are known to have in there mountains. Both being a good marriage but both being risky.

Then there were the others. He has met both Princess Arianne and Tyene Sand. The latter form spars with the Sand Snakes, and the former from going to Dorne for a visit well his father was still king. And to be completely honest he has fucked both of and have done it more then once. 

Aerion was taken form his thoughts because Aegiron roaring. He looked around him and saw that he was joined by the other dragons, with none having their riders on them. He looked down and saw that he was over Blackwater. Then he was hit with a all so familiar smell of burnt stone. He looked forward and saw that Aegiron was taking him to Dragonstone.

Then it hit him, ‘Grandmother is there.’ He laughed and patted Aegiron, “Thanks Aegrion. You know me better than I.”

The dragon roared, and he was followed by the others.

XxxxX

Rhaella was sitting in the garden when she heard the roar of the dragons. She was about to leave it be, but when she heard the first roar she knew that Aegiron was back. Rhaella knew that Aegiron lived in the Dragonpits, in King’s Lansing. So for him to come here would be a few reasons.

Rhaella stood from her chair and speed walked to where the dragons land. 

When she got there she found a dozen Targaryen guards kneeling before the man currently getting off of the biggest dragon, the Targaryens currently have. She smiled at the man, who was called king.

He has grown up since he was a babe at the teats. With both Lyanna and Elia, Aerion was born without a mother to care for him, so with her giving birth to Dany, she had raised him herself. He was the son she always wanted. Yes Rhaegar will always have a spot in her heart for being her first born, but Aerion he has done things to her that neither Aerys or Rhaegar has done to her.

Even though her old age she didn’t show any sign. She was just as she was when she was his age, with only parts of her hair turning a snowy white. And with the magic the dragons give off, her white is going away, and returning to the silver hair her ancestors had.

When Rhaella saw that Aerion was looking at her, she smiled while unconsciously putting her hand on the growing bump on her belly. It hasn’t been long since she found out she was with child, and she knew the father was because she hasn’t slept with any other man other than her grandson. That was the reason why she was currently on Dragonstone, hiding her pregnancy form the open eyes of King’s Landing.

She watched as Aerion walked towards her, she bowed her head, “Your Grace, welcome to Dragonstone.”

Aerion smiled, “Grandmother, I have told you over and over again, there is no need to call me that. We’re family.” He brought her into a hug. She returned the hug, and held him close to her. When he broke the hug, he looked into her eyes, “I need your help with something, Grandmother.”

Rhaella nodded, “What is it, Aerion my sweet?”

Aerion looked around, “Not here. It is a personal thing.”

Rhaella nodded and took his hand, “We can talk in my room.” 

Aerion nodded, “That would be nice.”

XxxxX

When Aerion entered his Grandmother’s room, he found himself sitting on a chair and drinking some Hippocras, he explained to Rhaella what was going on. When he finished he found, his grandmother in his lap, well playing with the laces of his tunic.

“What I think you should do is marry four wives.” Rhaella said when she was done undoing the laces to his tunic, “The New Gods, have no more power in Westeros, leaving only the Great Sept of Baelor, the Starry Sept, and the Sept of the Snow.” Aerion brought his hands to her dress, “The Old Gods, don’t care about polygamy. They only care for kinslaying, slave selling, breaking the laws of hospitality and direct incest.” She stopped to kiss Aerion on the lips.

Aerion stood from the chair well picking up Rhaella, all the while having open mouth kisses. 

When he got to the bed, he dropped Rhaella on to it, when his hands were free he took off his shirt, to show scars. When his shirt was off he kneeled down in front of Rhaella. He spread her legs out to show her hairless cunt. He looked up to her and said, “You expected this, didn’t you?” She nodded.

Aerion looked back to her cunt and licked it.

Rhaella’s head flew back in bliss. She wanted to watch but with her dress still on, and her skirts in her way, she could only moan form what her grandson was doing to her cunt. Within a few minutes Rhaella had an orgasm. Aerion licked all the extra liquid she released. When Aerion was done drinking up all the liquid his grandmother released, he stood and took off his breeches, to show his rock hard cock. 

Rhaella looked up at her grandson when she regained her breath. She loved when that cock was in her. It was just the right size for her wet, dripping cunt. 

“Please… Please put it in me?” She plead.

Aerion moved closer to her and onto the bed. When he got to her he started kissing her. All the while taking off her red dress. When the dress was off, his lips moved south, going to her chin, her throat, her collarbone, and when he got to her tits, he licked and sucked both of them. Well he was doing this his hands were playing with her wet folds. With her other hand he moved it across her body.

But when his hand reached her belly, he stopped. He looked down at her belly and saw a little bump. When he looked up to Rhaella he saw that she was smiling, and before even asking, she answered, “Yes, my love. The child growing in me is yours.” He went to ask how far along, but again she knew what he was going to ask, “From what the Maester said, I should be either three or four moons pass.”

Aerion smiled and continued to pleasure his grandmother. When he was sure he has done enough, he moved back up to her lips. They continued to kiss, until Aerion entered her. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying him moving into her and back out of her and repeat.

When they finished kissing, Aerion moved to her neck leaving love marks. When Rhaella realized that he wasn’t going as fast as she liked, she moaned out, “Faster!” And he listened. There were only two people Aerion couldn’t say no to, and they were Arya, and Rhaella.

Aerion’s thrusts speed up and the only thing you can hear in the room were the moans from the Dowager Queen, and skin hitting skin. 

By the time Aerion released his seed into Rhaella, she has had four other orgasms, and swapping positions, from Rhaella riding Aerion, to Rhaella being fucked from behind. All she enjoyed greatly. 

Aerion laid his head in between Rhaella’s breasts, breathing heavily. Well he was doing this Rhaella was playing with his hair.

“I will take five wives, my love.” Aerion spoke.

Rhaella smiled, “And whom would be these five?”

Aerion looked up to her, and smiled, “Well there will be Arya, Arianne, Daenerys, Myrcella and finally you.” 

Rhaella smile grew, “I always wondered what it would feel like, fucking my own daughter?” She kissed him on the lips, “Well I won’t have to wait long will I?”

Aerion shook his head, “No you won’t.” Aerion kissed her, and stood, “I should be returning to the Red Keep, my love.” He dressed and walked to the door, before he left, he turned around and grinned at her, “You can suspect me to be here by the end of the day. We can continue what we want to do here.”

Rhaella smiled, “I will be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Keller, hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have any requested one shots. Just ask and I will try my best and write them. But I WONT do any Jon/Sansa Gendry/Arya or Jon/Catelyn


	2. A Aunt's and Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AKV. Elia/Jon and Shaena/Jon. Enjoy:) and remember to leave a request in the comments, and I might possibly write it, but remember I won’t do Jon/Sansa, Jon/Catelyn, and any Arya relationship that isn’t Jon.
> 
> Jon’s name is Maegor Targaryen. I don’t do ‘Jon Targaryen’ I find it stupid, the name Jon is a Northern, Vale, Riverland, Westerlands, and Dornish name, not a Targaryen name. There won’t be any dragons like my previous stories. This takes place at a feast after a tourney in King’s Landing.
> 
> Engoy

One Shot: A Aunt's and Mother's Love

 

XxxxX

Shaena Targaryen watched as her nephew Maegor, -who prefers to go by his northern name Jon- speak to her sister and mother. They both looked to be enjoying there time with him. And to be completely honest she was envious and jealous of them. She knew of the relationship her mother, sister, best friend Ashara Dayne, her sister-wife Elia and Elia’s daughter Rhaenys, and her two daughters, Rhaenyra and Elaena, had with him. They don’t make it hard to guess with all the loud moans they make, when they are at Dragonstone, or in the Keep, fucking through the night, and most mornings.

She couldn’t blame them though. Maegor was beyond beautiful and handsome. He was like a god that came down from the heavens, to watch and breed with any person he wants. Maegor had hair the color of complete silver that goes way past his shoulders, and for this he always kept his hair in a northern bun. He had eyes the color of molten silver, and cheekbones of the Targaryens. He reached 6’ 5”, passing his father in height by a great margin. He took the Northerners broad shoulders, and accent. And Shaena knew if he took his tunic off he would have a muscular body.

Shaena was taking from her thoughts by a hiccup, coming from her left. Shaena looked to the Dornish Queen, to find that she was completely drunk, and was staring at Maegor, with lust filled eyes. She couldn’t blame Elia for her lust, and want. If Rhaegar did his job and fucked more often Elia wouldn’t go finding pleasure in her step-son. 

But now that she thinks about it, Shaena realized that Rhaegar hasn’t had a fuck for eighteen years. The reason was obvious to be honest, since the death of Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar hasn’t been his normal self. And if you look closer you can see that everytime Rhaegar looks at Maegor, you can see the hate he holds for his son and heir, for killing the woman he loved at birth. 

Shaena was taking from her thoughts by Elia speaking, “If you’ll excuse me, I am tired and would like to sleep.” Shaena knew that was a white lie. 

Her husband, who seems to be in thought, nodded giving her sister-wife permission to leave. Elia stood, and walked over to Maegor, whom was now laughing with his cousin -maybe lover, but she really didn’t know- Arya Stark.

Shaena watched as Elia whispered something into Maegor’s ear. Soon a grin was on her nephew’s face, and he being dragged out of the feast and into the halls of the Red Keep.

XxxxX

At this time of night the people of the Red Keep, were ether sleeping, feasting, or fucking. And tonight was no different for the heir to the Iron Throne. With Jon being practically dragged out of the feasting hall, and into the closet room in Maegor’s Holdfast, by Elia.

Maegor ‘Jon’ Targaryen, has fucked every servant, maid, highborn, lowborn, and family member in King’s Landing… minus one… his step mother, Shaena Targaryen. He made it a mission to warm her bed where his bastard of a father can’t.

When they entered the room Elia smashed her lips into his, and he returned it with equal force to hers. Jon started to take her orange and red dress. When he finished taking her dress off, he broke the kiss and grabbed a tit and shoved it into his mouth. Elia grabbed his head and shoved it into her chest, Jon sucked harder.

Elia threw her head back, and moaned, pulling his hair. Maegor smiled into her tit. Jon took one of his hands off her tit, and moved it south to her core. When his hand got there he pulled away from her tits, and looked up to her, “So wet already?” 

She smiled, and bent down to bite his nose, “Always for you, my king.”

Jon lifted her up, grabbing both arse cheeks, they kissed forcefully. Maegor broke the kiss to find the bed. When he realized what room he was in, or more accurately who’s room he was in, he grinned. They were currently in Shaena’s room.

He shook his head and found the bed, he started walking towards it. Continuing the forceful kiss he had with Elia. When he got to the bed he threw Elia onto it, and started to undress. He looked towards Elia and said, more like ordered, “Hands and Knees, Whore.” Elia grinned, and got on her hands and knees.

Jon knew how much Elia loved being called whore, and how much she loved being fucked in the arse by his big, girthy cock, and how much she loved it without getting prepared. Jon joined Elia on the bed, when he finished getting undressed. Jon got behind her, and positioned his cock to her arse. Elia looked back to watch him enter her arse.

Jon smiled, and pushed himself into her arse. He threw his back from how tight she was, and Elia moaned loudly. Maegor stayed still for a bit, but continued when he was done. Everytime he thrust into her moans got louder and louder. And soon she was shedding tears of pleasure and pain by being fucked in the arse. 

Elia leaned back shoving her back into his chest. Jon grabbed a tit, and played with her nipples. Elia turned her head towards her so that she could kiss him well he was fucking her arse and playing with her tit. All the well kissing Jon felt her moan into his mouth. 

Both Elia and Jon felt that their climax was coming soon. So Jon pushed her away and shoved her face into the bed, then he fucked her harder. Elia’s eyes widened and screamed into the bed. Elia was enjoying this to much, even though she was feeling pain from not being prepared, she was enjoying this. 

There were two things she loved more then being fucked in the arse by Jon. The first of the two was Jon in her pussy fucking her hard, and lovinly. The last is Jon listening to her wishes with how she wanted him to fuck her. Elia had her climax thinking of both of them. She was followed shortly by Maegor, whom released his seed inside of her arse.

Elia then felt a weight on her back, and the still hard cock inside of her arse. She smiled and turned her head to the side checking her breath. Jon took his hard cock out of her arse, and fell to the side of her. 

Elia looked at him and smiled, he did so well. She moved to be in between his legs. He looked down at her with raised eyebrows, but he also had a grin on his face. Elia smiled up at him, grabbing his cock, she started sucking the head of his cock. She slowly shoved more into her mouth, until she had what she could hold in her mouth. 

Jon groaned and grabbed her head and shoved the rest of his cock into her mouth and into her throat and she gagged. Elia pushed her head away, to get a breath of air. When she got it she went back to work on sucking Maegor’s hard cock. Elia started slowly and had her hand join her mouth on pleasuring Jon.

All the well this was happening Jon was playing with her hair. Maegor loved the feeling of Elia’s mouth around his cock, sucking him. It was one of his favourite things in this world, only being beating by having his cock in his women -Arianne, Nymeria, Ashara, Allyria, Rhaella, Rhaenys, Rhaenyra, Elaena, Daenerys, Elia and Arya-. Elia was a master with her mouth, and within five minutes he shot his seeds into her mouth. 

Elia swallowed all the seeds he shot in her mouth, loving the flavour of him. When she was sure he was cleaned of his seed. She took her mouth of him, and moved to his mouth and kissed him. Elia flew his cock at her entrance. She broke the kiss and looked down to see that his cock was still hard, and ready for more.

She looked up to him and smiled, “Still hard, are you?”

He nodded, “Only for my women, and whores.” she grinned, “But look around you my love.” Elia looked around and saw that they were in her sister-wife’s room. 

She smiled, and looked down at him, “You always did want to fuck Shaena.” he nodded, she looked to the door, “When do you think she will return?”

Maegor shrugged, “I don’t care. I just want to fuck your whore of a cunt.” he placed his hands on her hips. 

She grabbed his hands, and said, “No,” she leaned down to kiss him on the lips, “Let your dornish whore pleasure you.” She slowly sank down onto his cock. Jon’s head hit the pillow and groaned. Elia’s cunt was so wet and tight just for him, and just for him. Elia smiled at his reaching and swayed her hips. Jon placed a hand on her hips, and the other on her right tit, his favourite.

Elia raised, to where if she moved anymore his cock would leave her hot cunt, and slammed down. She moaned, and repeated the action until she felt her climax coming. When Jon released that Elia was almost done, he flipped them over and placed her leg on his shoulder, and continued where she left off. And soon he felt his climax was coming.

When both Elia and Maegor had there climax. They both saw a vision. A vision that showed two boys. One boy had dark skin and the other had pale skin. They both had angry velvet eyes. But the hair was where the huge difference was. One has pure silver hair, and the other had half silver and half raven black.

They were taking from their vision by a loud moan and the door opening to show Shaena was fingering herself. A grin grew on both of their faces.

XxxxX

Shaena was walking back to her room when she heard a moan, coming from it. She opened the door an inch to see what was happening, and what she saw shocked, angered, and turned her on. Inside of her room were her nephew fucking her sister-wife, with a her leg over his shouder, showing her the whole thing. 

She watched as Maegor’s large, girth, juicy cock pushed into Elia’s wet, tight, hot cunt. Before Shaena knew it, she was shoving a finger into her hot pussy. She watched as Maegor shot his seed into Elia. She was to let to cover the moan that escaped her mouth, and to stop the door opening to show her to the people that were inside the room.

She watched as they both looked towards her, and as grins slowly grew on both of their faces. Shaena went to speak but was stopped, when Maegor took his cock out of Elia’s seeded cunt. It shocked her. It was still hard, and large. Maegor whispered something into Elia’s ears. Elia nodded, and got off the bed. And in that moment Shaena saw the sperm coming out of Elia’s arsehole.

Shaena watched as Elia walked to her and grabbed her hand and walked her into the room, with a smile on her face. Shaena entered the room and when she was inside, Elia closed, boarded, and locked the door. 

Shaena turned when she heard a squeak coming from the bed. She looked to see that Maejor was walking towards her. Her eyes shot down to his big, hard cock as it bounce up and down as he takes a step closer to her each time. Maegor stopped in front of her. 

Maegor stared at her with lust, “Aunt?”

Shaena felt her shiver and her core warm up, “Yes, Maegor?”

“Do you want a fuck?” Maegor looked behind her. And before she could think of an answer she spat out.

“YES!” she yelled.

Maegor grinned, and before she knew it his lips were on hers. She felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and she moaned when she felt his tongue attack her mouth. She felt Maegor smile, and he kicked up the kissing to the next level. 

Shaena then felt someone kissing her next, and working on taking off her dress. She saw black hair and dark skin in the corner of her eye. Elia was kissing her neck. Shaena lost all control of her body, and felt like she was going to melt. And she did, she melted into Maegor’s arms.

Shaena closed her eyes, not able to take this anymore. She felt Maegor’s chest grumbled, in laughter. She then felt her dress falling of her, to stop at her feet. 

Maegor smiled at Elia, whom smiled right back at him, ‘The plan worked.’ Maegor picked his aunt up, whom was laying her head on his chest. He walked her to the bed, and when he got there he placed her aunt onto it, he heard a moan of losing something coming from his aunt. He looked to Elia whom grabbed something from her dress. 

His eyes widened at what she took from her dress. In her hand was a dick carved out of wood. Then it hit him and he laughed. The dildo was the same size as his cock. The only difference was the girthiness of it. 

He looked down at his aunt, whom was looking at the dildo as well. She looked back at him and slowly nodded. Jon reached his hand out, and Elia gave it to him, but first letting her wetness over the whole thing. Jon sat down on the bed, he placed the wooden dildo on the bed and lifted his aunt so that she was facing Elia. 

Maegor lined up his cock to her cunt, and grabbed the dildo, and alined it up with her arsehole. Shaena looked back at him and kissed him. Maegor dropped her slowly onto both his cock and the wooden dick. She moaned loudly.

Shaena then remembered she has had a fuck since she was pregeant with her daughters. She closed her eyes, getting used to having both dicks in both her holes. Maegor didn't move an inch, understanding her situation. 

Maegor felt the heat that was coming off Shaena’s insides. She was tight, tighter than any of his other lovers, and he enjoyed it. After about a minute and a half, Shaena nodded. Giving Jon the signal to continue. Jon slowly lifted her aunt, and dropped her onto his and the dildo. She moaned, and she was joined by groans coming from Jon.

Shaena was feeling amazing. It has been years since her last fuck it felt good have a dick in her again. But not only was it any normal dick. It was her nephew’s dick, the dick she wanted since she heard the moans of her family's moans at night. But he was also joined by a wooden dick. Something she has ever wanted since… since… she doesn't. 

Shaena looked back at Maegor, Fa… Fast… Faster.” Maegor nodded, and fast he went. Her eyes widened, and she yelled, clinging onto the two dicks, “FUCK!” Placing her feet onto the sides of Maegor, taking over the job.

Elia watched well she was fingering herself, well sitting on a chair, enjoying the sight in front of her. Maegor motioned for her to come, she stopped fingering herself and moved towards them. When she got there Maegor grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. She moaned when Jon took a nipple into his mouth, and sucked hard. Elia moaned. 

She looked to see that the dildo was still in Shaena’s arsehole. Elia grabbed it and took it out of her. Shaena moaned and glared at her, but still humping Jon’s cock. Elia winked back. And then shoved it into her pussy. 

Within five minutes they all yelled when they felt their climax. Both Shaena and Elia squirted, covering the bed in there juices, and shocking Jon. Jon shot his seeds into Shaena and saw that same vision earlier. 

Maegor’s head it the bed catching his breath. Elia and Shaena looked to Jon and saw that he was almost asleep. They looked towards each other, and grinned. They both went to stand between Jon’s legs. Jon didn’t, and they just grinned. 

They took both of their tits and rubbed them against Maegor’s semi-hard cock. They both took turns on sucking Maegor's tip. And soon Jon groaned and he shot his seeds onto both of them, some going into their hair, some on their face, some on their tits, and for Elia some on the eye. Shaena looked at Elia’s seed covered tits, and leaned down and licked it all up.

When they were done they went to either side of Maegor, and rested there head on his chest. Elia let out a little ‘Good Night.’ and she was responded with snor and a ‘Night’.

XxxxX

In four months all of Westeros found out that both Queens Elia and Shaena were with child. And was surprised to hear that they could be. They were both barren. But what surprised them the most was that King Rhaegar denied being the Father, and said that Viserys was. The whole kingdom raged at this. But before anything could happen a man in black robes and holding a crossbow killed the King in front of the whole court. The man was recognized as Renly Barathaon, he was beheaded by King Maegor, Second of his Name. 

XxxxX

When everyone heard that King Maegor was the father of the children inside both Former Queens Elia and Shaena, they all laughed thinking it was a joke, minus Dorne, and the North. But when they heard that he was taking twelve wives, their jaws dropped.

And nine months later both Queens Elia, and Shaena, gave birth to two healthy sons. Named Aegon, and Maeker. And months later every queen was pregnant. 

Everyone laughed when they were all girls.


	3. The White Wolf and His Northern Loves; Part 1, the Mother Wolf

XxxxX

Lyarra looked into the mirror in her room. She has just reached her 57th name day and she still look to be in her mid thirties. It seems the Targaryens aren’t the only ones that have that power. 

Lyarra heard a knock on her door. She grabbed the robe she was using and turned to the door, “You may enter.” She watched as her daughter-in-law, Barbrey Dustin Stark, enter her room, “My dear what can I do for you?”

Barbrey was the wife to her oldest son, Brandon Stark the Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. And she loved her like she loved her late daughter Lyanna. 

Barbrey answered her question, “News from Ned, Mother.” A frown grew on the ladies face, “It seems the rumors are true. The ones with Jon and Arya.”

Lyarra sighed, Jon and Arya Stark, were the oldest and only children of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne. And the instant they were born, with Arya being a few minutes later then Jon, House Stark knew that the two would be connected. And they were right. Both of them lost their maidenhood to each other, at the age of 14.

Her Lawful daughter spoke, “Ned is coming to Winterfell with both of them. He plans on having Brandon foster Jon, and the Ladies of Mormont foster Arya.”

Lyarra nodded, “When do they plan to be here?”

“They should be here in a few days, Mother.” She responded.

Lyarra nodded, but noticed a great difference in Barbrey. A difference that has happened twice before. And each time it comes, it dies at birth.

Lyarra walked over to Barbrey, and holds a hand, “Don’t worry, my Sweet. This time I know it will come.” 

Barbrey smiled a little, “I hope, Mother.”

WW&MW

Lyarra watched as the banners of House Stark of Moat Cailin entered the yards of Winterfell. Leading the group was her sons, Ned and Benjen, and their wife’s, Ashara Dayne Stark and Serena Umber Stark. And behind them were their heirs and children. In front were the White Wolf, and the Wild She-Wolf, Jon and Arya Stark, or more commonly known as the Winter Twins. Both looking exactly like their father, minus one of their eyes. For Jon his left eye was a purple, and for Arya her left eye was a purple. Behind them were Rickon, Cregan, Theon, and Sansa Stark, all being the child of Benjen, being Lord of Winter’s Watch, and lord of Brandon’s Gift, and Serena.

Lyarra was taken from her looking as her second oldest got off his brown stallion and started walking towards her and the family, but before he even took a step, Lyarra spoke, “Ned, my Child.” Her son looked to her, “We haven’t seen each other for 8 years, and no hug for your old mother.”

She watched as a rare smile grew on her sons face, “Mother I haven’t even gotten half a step away from my horse, and your already demanding.” He laughed, “And Mother your not old, you still have a future to see.”

At that time he was in front of her, and like she wanted he hugged her and greeted her properly. Soon she backed up and behind Ned was her youngest．

She smiled, “Ben, how is the Gift faring.” They hugged, “I hope we have food for the coming Winter.” She placed her finger on her chin, “What is it that the Maesters are saying. With a long summer, comes a longer winter.”

Ben laughed, “Yes Mother. Food is growing fast and healthy.” He smiled, “All of the North will be able to last this winter, with the amount of food we harvest a month.”

The family talk continued until the heirs and their siblings walked to greet them. The Winter Twins walked over to her, with smiles, “Grandmother.” They both said.

She smiled, even if they are doing things that none of House Stark has done, they were still her grandchildren, “Jon, Arya.” They stopped in front of her, “The last time I saw the two of you were 8 years ago.” She sized them up, “And look at the both of you. Carrying swords, and standing over my head.” She grinned at her Granddaughter, “But you Arya. You still have some growing to do.”

But at that moment Lyarra noticed the small bump in Arya’s cloth. Her eyes flew opened, she turned towards them, and saw that they were smiling and Arya wink, and held a finger to her lips.

‘Oh Dear.’ Lyarra told herself. She then looked towards her grandson, and saw a look she hasn’t seen in over decades. He was staring at her with want and lust. Lyarra looked away. She hasn’t felt like this since Rickard, and it still felt better. 

Lyarra shook her head, and smiled, “Come we have a feast ready for you. And after the few days of riding you will be hungry and want a bath and sleep.” Everyone nodded. And slowly everyone moved towards the Great Hall. And ate their full.

WW&MW

Lyarra was walking back to her room, when she heard moaning. She stopped mid step with a look of part horror and part lust. She followed the moan to a guest room, and she saw the door a sliver opened. She took a peek in and saw what she thought she would see.

Both Jon and Arya left the feast early, with them both having a five minute break until the next person left. And it has been hours since then. 

“Fuck!” She heard Jon yell.

“Oh… only… for.. you… big… brother.” Arya responded, as she rode Jon. With one hand playing with one of her tits, and the other on Jon’s chest, “Don’t… Fuck… know.”

Lyarra stepped back, not wanting to watch this anymore. Lyarra went to her room and closed the door, without locking it. She went to where she hides the wine, and served herself. She finished it in a gulp, and served herself again. Lyarra felt the dampness in between her legs. So Lyarra touched herself, and only thinking of one man.

WW&MW

Lyarra couldn’t keep her stared of want hidden for long the next day. For all of breakfast she stared at Jon, imagining him staring down at her as he slowly entered her. Lyarra shook her head of these images. And now it was dinner, and she was walking towards the main hall. But before she took another step, not noticing the man of her dreams was in front of her. 

Jon has noticed her grandmother staring at him strangely all day. And if he was honest, he enjoyed the stares. Jon waited outside of the main hall, knowing that his grandmother wasn’t in there. He didn’t have to wait long, hearing the foot steps coming from close by. He looked in the direction to notice that his grandmother was walking towards the main hall. Jon stepped into her way, making her bump into him, and before she could lose her balance and fall, he caught her around her waist. He grinned at where one of his hands landed.

Lyarra looked up into Jon’s grey and purple eyes, looking into them to see sparks, as well as a grin grew onto his Stark like face. She then realized that one of Jon’s hands were on her arse. She started to feel heat growing into her face, and she knew that she was blushing like a maid, and she hated it. But she couldn’t keep the thoughts away.

She backed away from Jon, and looked away, “What do you need, Jon.”

Jon looked down at his grandmother, and reached his hand out and took her cheek into it. Lyarra shivered when Jon’s hand touched her cheek. Jon started to turn his grandmother’s face to look at him, and leaned down and gave a peck to her lips.

Lyarra’s eyes widened at what Jon just did. But that shock quickly turned to lust, and want. Jon leaned into give her another kiss, but was shocked when his grandmother reached around his neck and yanked him to her level. He was shocked when she started the kiss. Jon smiled into the kiss, and placed his hands on her waist, rubbing it. He heard his grandmother moan, and grinned.

But they were broken from foot steps. They quickly broke apart, and looked around to see were the noise was coming from. They looked to see a guard walk the halls. He stopped when he noticed her and Jon.

He bowed his head at her, and then to Jon, “My Lady, Lord Jon.” He then continued on his walk. Both Jon and her assumed that the guard only thought that they were talking. She l up at Jon and grinned, and grabbed his hand. She lead him to her room, which was separated from her family’s quarter.

When they entered her room, Lyarra turned around quickly locked the door, and kissed Jon, letting her hands have at it with his clothe. Jon kissed with renewed want. He places her hands on her arse and lifted her off the stone floor, and started walking towards the bed. All the while Lyarra got his tunic off, to show a very muscular chest. She then started on his breeches.

Jon kicked his boots off, and stopped in front of the bed. The placed a knee onto the bed, and laid his grandmother on it, not breaking the kiss. He moved his hands from Lyarra’s arse and moved them to the top of her dress, and started undoing the knots there.

Lyarra groaned when Jon left the shocking kiss, and moved it down to her chin. He kissed her long the chin still undoing the knots. Lyarra placed her hands on Jon’s head, and started pulling when he started on her neck, making her moan. While doing this Jon was finished the knots, and started undressing her chest. 

Lyarra whom has her hands in Jon’s hair, had undo the leather strap that held his hair. And to her mild surprise his hair was longer then any male hair she had seen. Lyarra was taken from her thoughts when Jon sucked her neck, for sure leaving a mark for tomorrow. She moaned at the feeling, and as quickly as it got there, it left. Lyarra looked down at her grandson. She looked to see him looking up at her, with a grin.

Jon stood from the bed and took off her breeches, and grabbed the bottom of Lyarra’a dress, and yanked it off. Jon looked on at the pale smooth skin of his grandmother. He looked up to her full globes, still looking full for children. Lyarra felt the stare Jon was giving her chest. She went to cover her, but was stopped by Jon.

“Don’t Grandmother. You look beautiful.” He leaned in, and gave her a soft loving kiss on the lips. Jon moved his hand up from her leg, over her bellybutton, and slowly to her breats. Lyarra moaned when Jon grabbed one and measured the weight with his hand. He broke the kiss, slowly moving down from her lips, to her chin, her neck and again sucking skin there, leaving a mark for tomorrow, he continued to her collarbone, and then finally her globes. 

Lyarra placed a hand over her mouth when Jon started playing with her globe with his teeth and tongue. She swore that Jon was made for this, his tongue feeling amazing on her globes. Lyarra’s eyes widened when she felt heat surround her nipple. She moaned louder then she thought could, ‘Yes Jon was made for this.’ 

Jon sucked on his grandmother’s tit, and played with the other with his hand. He loved the nosie Lyarra made to this. He grinned as he moved his free hand south, to where he wanted to be most. When his hand got there, he felt the heat, and grinned. He lifted his head, making a loud *pop* when he mouth and her tit left each other. He looked up to Lyarra, “Wet already, grandmother. Wet for your grandson, whom got his twin sister pregnant with his seed. Wet for me to fuck you as you scream my name.” 

Lyarra’s eyes widened when he felt his hand at her clit and as they started playing with it. Her eyes closed, and she moaned out, “Yesssss!”

Jon smiled down at her, still playing with her clit. Lyarra reaches for her tits, and started to play with them as Jon started fingering her fast. Her moans got louder and louder by the second. And within minutes she screamed out her orgasm. Jon felt his fingers getting wetter with his grandmother’s juices.

Jon smiled as Lyarra breathed louder, and faster. He watched as Lyarra opened her eyes still filled with want, and desires. Jon took his fingers out of her, and brought it to his lips and started licking her juices off of them. He moaned from the flavour.

“You taste delicious, grandmother.” He said. Lyarra stared up at him, with lust filled eyes. Lyarra watched Jon as he moved up her body, and stopped with his cock between her tits. Lyarra smiled inwardly, she has never once done this with Rickard. 

Lyarra grabbed her tits, and surrounded Jon’s cock with her two pale, and full globes. She watched as Jon started moving his hips, and as his cock came out by her face. Lyarra grinned as she opened her mouth and took his tip into her mouth, sucking it. Jon groaned and moved faster. The room was filled with the noise they made, groans, moans, slapping of Jon’s filled balls hitting the bottom of Lyarra’s beautiful round globes. 

Jon closed his eyes, and shot his head back when he felt that familiar feeling. Lyarra’s eyes widened when Jon release his seeds into her mouth. Lyarra pulled her head back and felt Jon’s seed hit her face. Lyarra swallowed Jon’s seeds, and moaned. It tasted salty and bitter, but did she regret swallowing it? FUCK NO. Jon looked down at her cum covered face. And oh did he love that look. It was the same look that Arya makes when he does the same thing.

Jon felt himself getting hard again when he saw his grandmother licking the cum around her lips, he groaned at the look she gave him. Lyarra grinned up at Jon, she felt him getting hard again, and with her fingers went to get the rest of his seeds from her face. Jon watched as his grandmother licked his seed of her fingers. He groaned watching as she licks them, and soon he couldn’t hold it.

Jon spread her legs, and position his huge cock to her opening. And before she could get ready, Jon shoved his cock into her pussy. Lyarra opened her mouth and let out a loud moan. Jon didn’t go lightly on her, he fucked her faster and harder. And she didn’t complain. She missed the feeling of her pussy be stretched out. She missed this feeling.

Lyarra placed her hands on Jon’s back and moaned louder when he went faster. Jon bent down, not stopping, and whispered in her ear, “Yes grandmother. Moan for me, scream out my name.” She opened her mouth as a moan came out, “You love it. You love your grandson fucking you like a common whore.” Lyarra moaned louder and scratching his back, leaving long red marks. 

Jon shot his head back, feeling her getting tighter around his cock, “Fuck! Your tight grandmother.” He looked down at her, slowing down the pace he was going. Lyarra groaned at losing the feeling of his cock slowing down. Jon grinned as Lyarra looked up at him in disappointment. 

Lyarra went to speak but before she could Jon started moving fast and harder. Lyarra’s eyes widened, and moaned by the surprise. And within seconds she had her second release in decades. Jon followed shortly after. He pulled out and fell to the side of her.

Lyarra closed her eyes feeling sleep come over her. The last thing she felt was Jon’s seeds flowing out of her. But little did she know a surprise would be waiting for her in a months notice.

WW&MW

Brandon and Ned read the scroll over that they just got from Lady Maege.

‘Dear Lords Brandon and Eddard Stark.

I have some dire news for you. About a week ago my youngest daughter, Lyanna, walked into Lady Arya’s room, doing as I asked to wake her. What she found was a pregnant and very sick Arya Stark.

I don’t know whom got her pregnant, but I have a guess, and I believe you both know the answer. I would happily take care of her during her pregnancy. My daughters and I love her already. But I advice you to bring the father here.

From:

Lady Maege Mormont of Bear Island.’

Ned felt rage grow inside him, as he read the scroll. He has finally gotten his twins apart, but within a week that plan failed. Brandon on the other hand was trying to keep his laughter inside. He knew this would have happened. Those two were to close.

They were both taken from her thoughts when Maester Luwin entered with a shock and scared look on his face. Brandon and Ned stood.

“What is it Maester Luwin? Has something happened?” Brandon asked.

Luwin looked scared, “Lady… lady Lyarra has… uhhhh… Lady Lyarra has the morning sickness, my Lords.”

Both Brandon and Ned took that information in. Brandon whom was deep in thought, on who would have gotten his mother pregnant when she was fifty. Ned on the other hand knew the answer immediately. He remembered the feasts where Jon and his mother weren’t there.

They both looked to each other, and within seconds they both yelled out one name, “Jon Stark!!”

The whole castle heard the two brothers yell. But what they didn’t know was that Jon Stark was currently releasing his seeds into his own mother.


	4. The White Wolf and his Northern Lovers; Part 2, Bear Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonimus+maximus.

The White Wolf and his Northern Lovers; Part 2, Bear Island

Before you read on I would like to say thank you for reading this. I know I have horrible grammar and I make error mistakes a lot. And you still read this, thank you again. Also Lyanna Mormont is three years younger then Jon. So Jon and Arya are 18, and Lyanna is 15 years old. And for Dacey she’s three years older than Jon and Arya. It’s also 4 weeks into the foster of Jon and Arya. So Arya should be 4-5 months into her pregnancy.

Also I’m horrible at making characters as they were in the book, so I’m sorry if I don’t reach your expectations.

XxxxX

Lyanna watched as her friend refused to wear the dress. Arya Stark was an interesting girl. Being pregnant at such a young age, and is still able to be normal. But what interests her the most about her friend was the boy/lover she had. She has heard stories of Jon Stark. And the most recent was him getting his grandmother pregnant. She wanted to meet this Jon Stark, and see how he is personally. 

Lyanna was to focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice her eldest sister walk behind her. Dacey looked down at her youngest sister as she watched the argument from the other room. She looked into the room and watched as her mother get frustrated at the Stark girl refusing to wear the dress. 

Lyanna turned around to leave, but was stopped by the body in front of her.she looked up at her eldest sister, and gave her a tiny smile, “Dacey.” Her sister looked down at her, and grinned, “Why are you here, sister?”

Dacey placed her finger onto her chin, ‘Why am I here?’ She thought to herself. She looked down at her sister. She was so small, but so very brave. She grinned at the answer that came to her mind, “I came here to find you, sister. I need to talk to you personally.” Lyanna looked suspicious at her, but nodded.

Dacey turned around, thinking about things. News of Lady Barbery Stark, and Lady Lyarra being pregnant didn’t take long to spread throughout the North. She grinned at the reason why Lady Lyarra got pregnant. There was one thing about Dacey that no one knew about her. Something so dark and so secretive that even her youngest sister didn’t know a thing about it. Dacey felt her centre moisten, at the thought of the reason.

Lyanna followed her sister, as she led her to where she wanted to talk to her. But before they could take a step further. They were stopped by see two Mormont household guards running over to them. Lyanna watched as Dacey looked over at the men, and glared at them. Lyanna looked confused at her sister. 

“My Ladies.” One of the guards greeted them, and they both bowed, “There’s a guest at the door.”

Dacey glared at the man, “Then why bring the news to us?”

The guards swallowed at the heat Dacey let out. Now Lyanna was really confused, normally Dacey liked talking to the guards, and sometimes, only sometimes, bed them. But today she was completely different.

“Well my Lady. The guest at the door says he’s the father to Lady Arya-“ he was cut by Lyanna speaking.

“Then why haven’t you let him in yet? He’s the father of our Lady Arya?” Lyanna asked.

The guard scratches the back of his head, well the other turned around to leave to let the man in, most likely, and answered, “Well… My Ladies. The person at the door is also Lord Jon.”

Lyanna looked to the guard and was about to yell at him. But she was stopped by a voice behind her, “Jon’s here?” She looked back to see Arya standing there, with sparkles in her eyes. Lyanna looked back to the guard who nodded.

Dacey watched as Arya walked up to the guard, and ordered, “Take me to my Brother.” Dacey saw the guard shiver, but he also nodded, and he started leading them to the main hall. The guards at the door opened them, allowing direct entry into the hall.

Dacey looked around and saw a tall man, around 6’ 5”, standing in the centre. The man was raven black of hair going beyond his shoulders. The man was also wearing armour under his fur cloak, and at his hip was a bastard sword with a pommel of a white wolf’s head. But the thing that gave his identity away, were the eyes, and how they were the opposite of Lady Arya’s. 

In the centre of the room was Jon Stark, in his full glory. Dacey and Lyanna thought one word well looking at the man, ‘Beautiful.’ But then they both watched as Arya ran towards him, and jumped hugged him, “Jon!”

They watched as Jon Stark rapped his sister in his arms, playing with her long hair, “I missed you too baby sister.”

They watched as Arya jumped out of the hug and punched him in the gut, making him grab his stomach and lean over, “I’m not your baby sister. I’m the same age as you… only younger by 3 ½ minutes.” 

Jon laughed slowly at her, “Yes, Little Wolf.” He looked over Arya’s shoulders, to see two beautiful ladies. One was taller than the other, and the other smaller. They both carried themselves the same, he looked to Arya, and nodded in their direction, “Aren’t you going to introduce your friends to me?”

Arya looked over her shoulder completely forgetting about them well being surrounded by Jon’s heat, “Oh. Yes.” She walked over to Dacey and Lyanna. She stopped in front of her, he raised her hand to Lyanna, “This is Lyanna Mormont,” she moved it to Dacey, “and this is Dacey Mormont.”

Dacey watched as Jon Stark walked in front of her and Lyanna, “Ladies Mormonts.” Taking both of their hands, and kissed the back, “It’s wonderful meeting you finally. You have a beautiful home and surrounding forests. And I believe I saw like 5 or 6 bears not that far outside.”

Dacey felt moisture between her legs when Jon Stark looked down at her. She looked towards Lyanna and saw her biting her lip. She looked back to see he was staring at her, “Thank you.” She stepped back not being able to stand being near him, afraid of attacking him and start ravaging his body, in the hall she stood in, “I will go get my Mother, and tell you are here.” She grabbed Lyanna’s hand, and started leading her to the doors.

-Bear Island-

Dacey left the training yard with a sweat. Since meeting Jon Stark, she hasn’t been able to take him off her mind. His eyes being purple and grey, and his hands. Hands made for fighting and for many things. She grinned at the thoughts. But now she needs to be in the Main Hall, dinner was coming soon and she needed to get washed before then.

Dacey entered her room to find Lyanna on her bed. Dacey looked confused, Lyanna never came to her room, it’s always Dacey that has to go to Lyanna’s room. She continued to do her business, asking a maid to get a tub of hot water for a bath, and grabbed the clothes she planned on wearing. 

Lyanna watched as her eldest sister walked around her room. When she was finished she walked over to her and sat beside her. No one spoke a word. Lyanna confused at what was happening to her body, and the feeling she has had since seeing Jon Stark. And Dacey just wondering why Lyanna was in her room.

Dacey opened her mouth to ask, but Lyanna spoke first, “What’s this feeling I’m getting?”

Dacey looked at her sister shocked. Lyanna wasn’t one to make friends fast, and has never had feelings for anyone minus her family, and Lady Arya. So her asking that question was shocking to her. But soon that look of shock turned to a grin, “And what are those feelings you are getting, Lya.” She watched as her sister shivered at that name, “What do you feel?”

Lyanna looked to her sister, “I feel heat every where.” A blush slowly grew onto Lyanna’s face, “But it’s more down there then, any where else.” She spoke quietly. Since meeting Jon Stark, she has been having these feelings. And if there was one thing you needed to know about Lyanna Mormont, it was that she didn’t like them.

Dacey watched her sister, and a bigger grin grew onto her face, “When did these feelings start appearing, Lya?” And a shiver from her. Lyanna didn’t say a word and just looked at the wall of Dacey’s room. Soon Dacey started laughing, and Lyanna glared at her.

“Let me guess.” Dacey spoke when she got her laughter under control, “They started to appear when you met Lord Jon?” Dacey watched as a brighter blush grew onto Lya’s face. And she laughed, making Lya blush even more. And soon a knock came and maids entered carrying tubes of hot water.

The maids did what they came to do and left, leaving Dacey and Lyanna in the former’s room, with a hot tube of water for bathing. Dacey stood from her bed and started undressing. Lyanna watched this, she knew Dacey was beautiful, with her being 6ft tall, with nice sized breasts, and a hourglass shape body. And if Lyanna was being completely honest, she was jealous of her.

When Dacey was finished undressing she turned to Lyanna, and motioned for her to follow, “Aren’t you going to join me, Little Sis?” Dacey watched as Lyanna looked straight into her eyes, and just stayed still. Soon Lyanna stood, and slowly gotten undressed. Dacey looked to the tub, and started to enter it. She sighed a breath of peace. 

Lyanna was soon in the tub, and with her legs held to her chest, and her arms around her legs. She sat looking towards Dacey, not wanting her to do anything like they used to do. Dacey laid her head against the tube, she looked this king of heat. A heat that wasn’t to hot and to cool. She felt the water moving and opened her eyes to sister Lyanna was moving around. 

Dacey smiled and sat back up, and grabbed the soap, “Come here Lya, I will wash your back, and you will do the same for me, right?” Lyanna just stared at Dacey and nodded and turned around to show Dacey her back and soon her oldest sister started rubbing her back. And soon she did the same.

Well Lyanna was washing Dacey’s back, the later asked, “What do you think of Lord Jon, Lya?” Lyanna stopped washing and just stared into space. Jon Stark was handsome with his purple and grey eyes with scars around his eyes, and Stark like face, and hair. And if Lyanna was able to see the Old Gods, she would have imagined a older Jon Stark sitting on the Winter Throne and with Ice in hand.

Lyanna shook her head, and answered, “He’s handsome and very tall.” Dacey laughed. Lyanna started washing her sister’s back again.

“He is indeed.” Lyanna finished washing her sister’s back and started to wash Dacey’s hair, “How good do you think he is with a sword in hand?” Dacey asked.

Lyanna thought of an answer, “Well from what Arya has spoken of, he is very skilled with not only a sword, but with a mace, axe, and spear.” Dacey nodded and the two just continued talking, and talking until they got out of the tub, and started drying themselves up, and dressed for supper.

-Bear Island-

In a room in Mormont Keep held two people, one male and the other female. The room was filled with moans, and soon a scream. The two were Jon Stark, and Arya Stark, with the later on her back, and with the former thrusting into her, as he sucked her the nipple of her right breasts. 

“Jon!” Arya yelled as she yanked Jon’s raven black hair, as she hit her climax for the fourth time within 45mins. She was soon followed by Jon, who released his seeds into her already used belly.

They laid there not moving, and just enjoyed each other’s company. So Jon stood, and moved to get dressed, he was stopped by Arya speaking, “Lady Dacey and Lyanna have a interest in you. Both wanting to meet you.”

Jon nodded, as he got dressed, and grinned, “An news I can use against them?” Standing to his full hight. He walked over to Arya with a clothe in hand. He started whipping the seeds the was flowing out of her. When done he helped her up form the bed.

“Actually you do. But first I have questions for you, my love.” Arya spoke as she got dressed. Arya watched as Jon nod, and she asked the question, he was afraid of, “How much do you love me?”

Jon looked to Arya, knowing why she asked him. He walked towards her and stopped in front of her, towering her in hight by a foot and 10 inches. He hugged her, “I will always love you, Little Sister. You were my first and only true love. You will do things the others would think about.” He broke the hug, and placed their heads together, and whispered, “I will even die for you, Arya Stark.” Jon saw Arya crying and brought he into a huge.

They stayed like that for another 10mins, and soon they left, after Arya giving Jon everything she could on Lyanna and Dacey Mormont. And within two days Jon had the thing he wanted.

-Bear Island-

Dacey stood with her family, and Lady Arya. They stood on a balcony, looking over the training yard, and below them was Jon Stark handling seven Mormont guards, and with a spear, the weapon that he had the most trouble with. She looked on amazed. She couldn’t even do that, she could handle three and that goes with her mother as well. And Dacey was being turned on by what she was seeing.

Dacey looked over to Lyanna and saw that she was biting her lip, and rubbing her legs together. Dacey grinned, ‘In only three days, and Lord Jon has found a place in my cold sister’s heart.’ She looked to the other members of her family. Her mother looked on interested, Alysane was holding her child, Jeor, she looked between want and disappointment. Lyra was folding her arms, and glare at the guards. Jorelle well was being Jorelle, just staring at the Lord with want.

“Go Jon!” She heard and turned and watched as Lady Arya cheered for her twin, al the while keeping a hand on her baby bump. Dacey looked back to the yard and watched as Lord Jon dodged a combined attack, and when she was the grin on the lord’s face she knew that the guards lost. And she was right. Within seconds all seven guard were on the ground. 

She looked on impressed, not knowing what was going to happen next. Lord Jon looked around and up to them, and she watched as he looked to her, and when their eyes made eye contact, she felt blood going to her head. Jon grinned when she saw Lady Dacey blush, and then he said, “Lady Dacey, would you like to spar with me?” Dacey looked at him, and quickly nodded, and ran down the stairs to the yard. Soon she stood in front of Lord Jon wielding a mace, and with Lord Jon wielding a mace, and short sword.

-Bear Island-

Dacey was on a mission, a mission to fuck Jon Stark. She was surprised when she found herself on the ground with shortsword to her neck. But since then she couldn’t take the lord off her mind, and now she just wanted a ride for a life time. She walked the keep looking for the lord, and found him not where. So Dacey did the next best thing.

She looked around and found a empty room, and she entered it. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes and reached out to, Frank the Bear, her warg animal since she reached the age of 10 name days. She then felt her senses getting better, and when she opened her eyes, she was inside her bear. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of Frank.

In front of the bear was Jon Stark, who was looking up at the bear without fear. Dacey saw the lord grin, “I knew it!” He yelled out, “The Mormonts are wargs!” And then she watched as the man started acting like a child, “That’s so cool! I want one! Why can’t I have a bonded animal?” Lord Jon pounted. Dacey watched with complete surprise at the change of person. But then she saw the grin again, Lord Jon looked back up at the bear and into the eyes, “Hello Lady Dacey. I know you have been looking for me. I will tell you where I will be in a few minutes, okay. Now listen closely.” The Lord leaned closer, and said, “Your room. Good bye, and hope to see you there. And I will me most looking for to it.” He ran in the direction of the Mormont Keep.

Dacey followed the man with the bear’s eyes, not moving a inch. She stood there shocked that Lord Jon knew who she was inside her bear. And soon she realized what he said, ‘Your room.’ Dacey left Frank and entered her body again. And stood and left the room and ran to her room, when she was there she found the door opened. She walked to it and looked into it. And just like he said, he was inside her room, with no armour or weapon on him. 

He looked toward he and smiled, “Hello lady Dacey.”

Dacey then remembered what she wanted to do and closed the door, and not locking it. And before he could say a word, Dacey pounced onto him, crashing her lips with his, and literally ripping her cloak off to see normal Stark outfit. She felt Jon laugh into the kiss, and he returned it without disappointment.

Dacey moaned into the man’s mouth, as his tongue explored hers. But while he was doing that, she has gotten his tunic and breeches off. She backed out of the kiss, and looked down at his hard cock. Jon continued kissing her chin, well he was working on the dress Dacey was wearing.

When Jon was done working on Dacey’s dress, the dress just slide off Dacey’s shoulders and piled at her feet. Jon took Dacey’s naked self in. Dacey all the while was looking at Jon’s muscular chest, only having about 4-5 scars, all looked small and unleathal. Jon was done taking the She Bear’ in front of him in, and picked her up and tossed her onto the bed behind her.

Dacey smiled at what he did, and within a second he was over top her, and started to kiss her, while with one hand playing with her tits. Jon started moving south with her kisses, from her lips, chin, collarbone, to her chest, and finally her tits. Jon licked and bet her skin there, making Dacey moan, and yanked his hair.

Jon smiled as he played with the skin of her breast. Jon backed away and aligned his cock to Dacey’s wet, hot, and tight pussy. Dacey looked down at he cock, and realized that it was going to be the biggest and girthiest cock she was ever going to have in her. She looked up at Jon, and he looked at her, and slowly he pushed his hips forward. Dacey’s eyes widened as he entered her, he was much bigger than her other one times. But Jon didn’t stop, and Dacey was grateful for that, and soon Jon was sheathed inside of her, and Dacey moaned, loving the feeling. 

Jon looked down at the closed eyes Dacey, and both hands grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, to allow him to thrust deeper into her. Dacey moaned louder as Jon got deeper into her. Jon smiled as Dacey moaned, and as her breast bounced as he thrusts into her. He took one into his hand and played with the nipple as he thrusts into her. 

“Dacey, have you see-“ the door opened to see Lyanna standing there, looking wide eyed at the sight in front of her. 

Dacey looked to the door and saw Lya standing there with her eyes wide, “Lya…” her little sister looked to her, “Jo-Join us, FUCK, Lya.” She watched as her sister stood there confused, and in thought. She looked up at Jon as he stared at her, with a grin. She grinned back but moaned at the same time, her eyes widened as he went faster.

Lyanna looked on feeling different feelings going through her body. But what stood out the most was the moisture growing between her legs, and before she could think she walked towards the two, and got onto the bed. Dacey felt the deep in the bed and looked to see her sister joining them, but the next thing she knew was her lips were claimed. Lyanna kissed her sister the best she could, never doing it before. Then it came to her, ‘Why am I kissing Dacey?’ She asked herself.

Dacey grinned and moaned as a hard thrust came from the man whom was fucking her fast and hard. Lyanna backed away, with a confused look. Dacey smiled up at Lyanna, “For a first timer your good.” Lyanna blushed, and looked away, looking towards Jon. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

Lyanna blushed and looked down, not prepared for what she saw. Her eyes widened even more, watching as Jon’s cock entered her sister. But that wasn’t what surprised her, ‘Doesn't that hurt?’She looked to her sister and she was looking towards the roof with her eyes and mouth, moaning.

Jon looked over to Lyanna whom was looking at her sister with curiosity. He felt Dacey’s pussy getting tighter, and he speeded up, and soon Dacey’s back arched and Jon widened his eyes, as she literally pushed him out of her with her climax. He grinned at what he thought the reason why.

Dacey breathed heavily as she looked to Lyanna and smiled. Lyanna looked to Jon and saw that he was still in between Dacey’s leg. She saw the complete size of him, and blushed. Dacey watched Lyanna’s reaction, and with one of her hands went to the lace of her dress, smiling as Lyanna didn’t look away. Jon saw that and smiled, he looked towards Lyanna and saw her looking at his cock, and asked, “Like what you see, Little Bear?”

Lyanna looked up at the question and felt hear growing in her face, but then she realized what he called her. She glared at him, “I’m not Little.” She then felt something falling off her shoulders and then the freezing cold weather outside. She felt heat go up to her face, and she looked down and saw that her dress was off. She looked up and saw Jon, and saw that he was looking at her. 

She went to cover herself but stopped, she looked to the source and saw Jon, “Don’t. Just leave it.” Dacey looked on and smiled. Her sister lowered her arms, and looked away. Jon brought his arm up to her chin, and brought her to face him, “Why are you looking away?”

“I’m… I’m… I’m not beautiful.” Lyanna said, “I’m not as pretty as my sisters. They all have bigger chests, and wider hips. Even mother has bigger hips and chests then I.”

“No you are. You are beautiful. Everyone is beautiful in their own why.” He grinned, “You are still growing, and maybe in a year or two you might be bigger than Dacey.” He leaned into whisper something into her sister’s ear. When he backed up Dacey saw her sister blushing and Jon grinning.

Jon backed up after what he said, and saw a blushing Lyanna, and grinned, ‘Just the reaction I wanted.’ Jon just stared at her, and noticed that she was cute blushing and leaned into kiss her. Lyanna’s eyes widened, they quickly closed after a second, and she moaned as Jon brought his mouth into her mouth. 

Dacey watched this and felt happy that her sister was finally. She got up from her bed, and moved around. She watched as the kiss got hotter and hotter between the two. And soon Lyanna was on her back, and Jon over top her.

Lyanna loved the feeling of Jon’s mouth on her, and gave control of her body to her instinct, and laid back. She moaned again, but this time from her feeling a hand over her breast, and fingers playing with her hard nipples. Jon left the kiss and she moaned with disappointment, but that moaned quickly turned into one of pleasure. Jon moved down to her neck and sucked there, leaving a mark there, and moved down, and soon he was at her breasts.

Dacey watched as Jon placed his mouth around her sister’s nipple, and as she arched her back, and moaned loudly. She felt moisture growing between her legs, and started playing with her clit, and threw her head back, and moaned. Lyanna heard that and looked to see Dacey was playing with herself, and at that moment Jon bet her nipple. She arched her back, and moaned louder than her last one.

Jon moved to the Little Bear’s other nipple, and did the same with her last. And soon Lyanna had her first ever climax and moaned louder. Jon backed away and looked down at Lyanna as she breathed heavily, and farther to the side was Dacey who was still playing with herself. Lyanna looked to Jon and then down to his cock, and at that moment she was hit with a wave of desirer and spoke, “Fuck Me, Jon Stark. Make your Little Bear feel full.”

Jon shot his head to Lyanna, not expecting that. She looked to her and saw the look in her eyes, and recognized it from all the times with Arya, and most of the times he fucked his mother. And he knew that if he left without doing as she said, she would lopped of his cock, and would wear it around her neck. He moved between her legs, and centred his cock to her entrance. He looked up to her, watched her face for any signs of her changing her mind, and saw none. He slowly entered her, still keeping an eye on her to make sure she wasn’t in too much pain.

Lyanna’s eyes widened and she felt a tear leaving her eye. But she took the pain and didn’t make a nose. Dacey watched this and smiled, knowing what her sister was doing, ‘Like a true Mormont woman. Your going to make Mother proud Little Lya.’

And across the Keep, was Maege Mormont who grinned knowing what was happening, after all she was in her bear, “Good for you, My Lya.” She said.

Jon was completely sheathed into Lyanna, he stayed still so that she could get used to him. And slowly his pace grew in speed. He watched as Lyanna close her eyes, and moan. Jon saw her small tits jiggle, and reached down and played with one. Dacey watched this, and soon she couldn’t stop the urge to sit on Lyanna’s face, to get her to lick her out.

Lyanna opened her eyes, feeling her mouth and bottom half of her face be cover. She looked to see two but cheeks, and she knew that Dacey was over top her, and wanted something. Somethings she has seen some of the Maids do to each other. She opened her mouth and started. 

Jon watched as Dacey grabbed her tits and her sister started drinking her out, he took his other hand and grabbed one of her tits, and leaned in and started sucking roughly, and then feeling a liquid entering his mouth, and hearing Dacey moaned louder, and the moans from underneath her. He sped up his thrusts, and soon they all moaned and groaned as they had there climax’s. Jon released his seeds into Lyanna. 

Dacey feel to the side, and Jon exited Lyanna. None of them moved, and just stared up at the ceiling. The room was filled with silence until Lyanna grinned, “Let’s do that again!” Both Dacey and Jon looked to each other, and together the two started laughing. And within minutes the room was filled with moans.

When they finally fell asleep Jon has released his seeds into both ladies about 6 times each. All of them not caring for the consequences of their actions.

-Bear Island-

Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen looked at the scroll. All feeling different thoughts. Brandon was having the laughter of his life time. Eddard silently thinking of the Hell he was going to put Jon through. And Benjen was just curiosity watching his two brothers, but inside her was laughing his head off.

The scroll literally said for said, three sentences.

‘Lords Starks,

I have news of my daughters Lyanna and Dacey being pregnant, from your son, Lord Eddard. Also don’t expect me to yell at your son, I love having him here, and my daughters to. Their relationship will continue and I’m fine with that.

From,

Lady of Bear Island, Maege Mormont.’

-Bear Island- 

Jon groaned as he released himself into none other then Lady Maege Mormont. With Lyanna, Dacey and Arya fucking each other with their fingers.


	5. One-Shot, The Prince of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not smut, just an idea for a one shot. If you liked leave a comment and I might continue it when I’m done my main story

One-Shot, The Prince of Ice

XXXXX

During the greatest snowstorm, Britain has ever, the sound of a crying babe could be heard. No one left their homes to help this crying child, all afraid of catching a cold, or the flu.But there was one. One whom was willing to leave his home. 

That man was Victor Snow, of House Snow.

He has also been in hiding for the past twenty-seven years. He has finally returned, but this time he has come to save a dying child. So when he heard this child, he left and went to find the crying child. When he finally found the child, he felt something in him twist, something that sent shivers down his spine. When he got closer he finally understood why.

The child in front of him was absorbing the snow around him. Something he hadn't felt since he was nine-years-old. He looked down at the child and saw that the child’s eyes were the colour of molten silver eyes. The child also had raven black hair. He knelt down to pick the child up. When he held him in his arms, the child stopped crying and looked to the man, and the child reached out to grab him.

Victor watched as the child tried to grab him. Victor took one of his arms out of under the child, and gave him his index. The child grabbed it and started to play with it, as he was playing with his finger the child started the innocent laugh every child had. Without even knowing it Victor smiled.

When Victor heard the sound of Apparition, he looked back to see Aurors, looking wide eyes at him, but the shock quickly left when they realised whom was in front of them. They quickly brought there wands up, and cast all kinds of spells at him but non reaching him, all stopping about a meter away.

He looked back to the child, and saw that he was scared. Victor looked back up to the Aurors, and saw that there were more. He glared at them tired of there pity attempt on trying to take him down. In a flash he was gone from that area of England, and now he was in one of the spare castles that House Snow owned.

He looked around to make sure that he was alone. When he was done, he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, the child was still hanging onto his finger. Victor shook his head, with a tiny smile. He looked to the blanket that the child was being held in. He noticed that it was soaking wet from being out in the snowstorm. 

He went to the cupboard that holds all the blankets, he opened it to grab a warm blanket for the child. He went to his couch and sat down and took his finger away form the child slowly, when he had his finger he unwrapped the blanket. What he saw almost made him vomit. 

The child’s chest was filled with scars that looked to be fresh, some of them even had blood coming off them. There were five in total, two over his right lung, two more over his stomach, and the last over his heart. 

Victor brought his fingers near the scars. He felt the magic flowing off of the wounds. Victor looked to the child and saw that the child was still asleep. Victor thought of how this boy was still alive and who did this. But now that he thought of it, it is quite obvious. His parents thought the boy was evil and tried to kill him but failed, so they let him freeze to death outside in the snowstorm.

Victor was taken from his thoughts, by the child coughing. That was when he realized that the child was freezing. Victor quickly wrapped the child in the blanket and cast a warming spell onto the blanket. Victor watched as the boy in his arms slept, not knowing what has happened.

The man smiled at the sight in front of him. He then make a choice that will change his life. He then promised to raise the kid until the age eleven. The age where he can be taught at Hogwarts. Where he can fulfill his destiny, the destiny of destroying the man that raised him. 

Victor watched as the child opened his eyes, showing him the eyes that were made from molten steel. Victor watched as the child smiled at him, he smiled back at the child. He then thought of something, and said, “You need a name, little one.” the boy nodded, “So let's think of one.” 

He thought of all the names he knew, and the ones of his ancestor. He smiled when he thought of the perfect name for the boy in front of him, “How about Jon Snow. Named after one of the greatest wizards, and King of Winter.”

The now named Jon smiled, well speaking baby. Victor laughed as the boy continued his rambling.

Xx11YearsLaterxX

Arya jumped onto the Hogwarts Express, like the wild little girl she was. She was her father’s favorite, and her mother’s fears. She wasn’t like her younger sister Sansa, all lady like and annoying. She was like her Aunt Lyanna, whom to this day lived in Russia, away from the wizards of Britain. 

But that wasn’t important, what was important was finding her family friends and joining them, on the ride to Hogwarts. She went down the isles looking for her friends, Hot Pie, Gendry, Edric, And Myrcella. Well walking down the isles, she felt a pull from her soul, and a freezing cold running down her spine. 

She continued walking down the isles until she found apartment with only one person. A boy with raven black hair, and a black owl on his shoulder. The owl looked to her to show that the had blood red eyes. 

When it looked her in the eyes she felt a shiver going down her shine, and something pulling on to her. She then felt a little sting coming from her mark, above her left tit. This has never happened before, and she was scared. Her father told her when the mark appeared onto her. 

She was broken form her thoughts by the boy speaking, “Stop that Raven. Your scaring the girl.” *Hoot* “Well don’t you already know what happens when you be to defensive of me.” 

To Arya’s relief, the owl name Raven looked away and the boy looked towards her. When she saw his face she felt an even greater pull then last time. The boy had molten silver color eyes, with a tint of icy blue. He also had a scar above his left eye going down to his cheek. He also had another one, but not like the last one, this one went around his right eye and going down to his jaw line.

She was once again broken from her thoughts by the boy, “You should go. You if stay close to me you will hurt yourself.” He looked away, “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

She slowly nodded, and ran to find her older brother Robb. When she found him she ran into him and told him everything that had just happened. He listened to her throughout the whole thing. Arya loved Robb but he was sometimes just as strict as her father. Being the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House Stark.

Robb spoke when she was finished, “You have to stay away from that boy, Arya.”

Arya looked to her brother and then brought her hand to where her mark was, “But my mark flared up.”

Robb’s eyes widened, “Are you sure, Arya.” She nodded, “Are you for certain that your soul mark flared when you were with him.” She nodded again. 

Robb grabbed her hand and led her to the very front of the train. To where her parents were, and all the teachers. 

When they got there, Robb knocked on the door and waited until, Eddard Stark opened the door. Her father was a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching them History, and being Head of House Hufflepuff. 

When her father saw them his eyes widened, “Robb, Arya why are you both here?”

Robb answered, “Arya’s mark flared.”

Her father’s eyes widened even more, he looked to her and asked the same things Robb asked just a few minutes ago. Her father closed the door and within a few minutes he returned with Catelyn Stark, and just like her father, she was a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching the students charms, and Head of House Ravenclaw.

“Come with me, and your mother, Arya.” Her father told her, he looked to Robb, “Thank you for coming and telling me Robb.” 

“It wasn’t a problem, Father.” He looked down to her and smiled, he brought her into a hug and said, “If you ever need help, you can come to me. Even if we’re not in the same House.” 

Arya nodded, and hugged back. Arya will always remember those words. And keep them to heart. Robb was in Hufflepuff, and this year is his first time being a Prefect. 

Robb broke the hug and turned to join his friends in The Hufflepuff cart. She looked back to her father and mother to see that they were looking at her. Her father was the first to move, “Come, we need to get this done fast.”

She followed her father and mother into an empty cart, and into an apartment. Her father took out his wand -cedar wood, phoenix feather, and 10 ½”- and closed all the blinds in the apartment. 

Her mother looked to her, and said, “Arya, can you show us the mark.”

Arya knew it was really question but shook her head. She didn’t like anyone seeing her mark, she thinks it looks weird and her sister already calls her names for taking after her father. 

Her father looked to her and smiled, “Please Arya. We just want to see if anything has changed.” He looked weird, “And if my memory serves me currently. You said it reacted when you went to get your school supplies.”

She remembered that time. She was in ollivanders, with her mother looking for a wand for herself, when a boy, and a black clad man walked into the shop. Making pretty much everything freeze. Ollivander stopped looking for a wand for her, and quickly walked to the black and grabbed a wand of mixed wood, and 13”. She heard her gasp when she was looking at the wand.

She was broken from her thoughts by her father, “Arya.” He looked down at her. 

She sighed, and nodded. She slowly took off her robes, and then she unbuttoned the blouse. She closed her eyes and waited. She didn’t hear a thing she opened her eyes and saw that her parents were looking at her with surprise. She looked down and saw that where her mark was supposed to be it wasn’t there anymore. She looked further down and saw that her mark, a grey dire wolf with golden eyes, was now on her left hip. Across from it was a white wolf with red eyes. 

She looked to her parents and saw them looking at each other. When her father saw that she was looking at them, he turned to her and spoke, “Arya have you ever heard of the House Snow?” She shook her head, her father looked to her mother and nodded. Her mother left the room, and locking the door behind her, “You can button up your blouse, Arya.” She nodded and slowly buttoned it back up.

The first thing that came to mind was, ‘Family Secret.”

Her father looked to her and took a deep breath, and put his head in his hands and spoke, “The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Snow. A branch to House Stark, from way back when Merlin was walking this earth.” Her father looked to her, “House Snow, and House Stark have been great friends and have always been partners. When House Stark was in trouble House Snow was there to help. And the circle goes. Our great houses have been allies for centuries. Marrying into each other's houses, and so forth.” Her father had face of pain sadness, “That was until Lord Victor Snow. More commonly known as the Night King.” 

Arya’s eyes widened, “The current Dark Lord?!”

Her father nodded, “Yes. The current dark lord. But back to the story.” Ned leaned back into the seat, and continued, “When Victor was a child, he was able to manipulate snow and ice. A common aspect of that House, but not like his. He was able to control Winter and it entirety.” Her eyes widened, “When he entered Hogwarts, with my great-grandfather, Beron Stark. They became great friends, and when they were in their sixth year of Hogwarts they went beyond that border, and became lovers. When Houses Stark and Snow heard about this they were enraged, so they did something. I don’t know what they did, but what I do know is that whatever they did, it ended up with Victor Snow killing his family, and becoming lord of Greatsnow, the ancestral castle of House Snow. And when Beron heard of this he tried and failed in killing the man. Some way and somehow, Victor Snow survived that. And when he returned he was Winter itself bringing the winter when he wants and killing those who fought against him. He was a heartless man, killing children and watching as the parents watched their kids freeze to death.” 

Arya wanted to cry, this man was evil, pure and wicked. 

“That is until an unknown snowstorm came and froze half of UK.” Ned said. She looked to her father, with a confused look, she was born during a snowstorm as well? Ned shook his head, “Not the one that you were in. This one lasted a week, where yours lasted only two days. Well back to what im talking about.” she nodded, “Well during this snowstorm, the Department of Mysteries got a prophecy. I don't know what is said in the prophecy but I do know it has to do with something that happened in the snowstorm. Well one day, in this snowstorm, the Aurors got an alarm of a someone with great power was in the snowstorm. So they went to investigate, and when they got there they found Victor Snow, with a bundle of something in his arms. The Aurors didn't know what he was holding but what we do know is that since then there has never been a movement form Victor Snow.”

Arya nodded, but this didn't answer what was happening to her mark. She went to ask but her father spoke first, and when he finished she was scared, and wanted to leave, “The thing is that House Snow’s sigil was the opposite of ours. Where we have a grey dire wolf on a whit background. There was a white dire wolf on black.”

The first thing that went to her mind was, ‘Im destined to fall in love with a mad man.’ Her father saw this, and brought her into an embrace. 

She felt his head shake, he spoke, “I don't know if this is good news or not but, there is another Snow. A younger Snow, a boy going by the name Jon Snow.” he pushed her away and brought a hand to her cheek, “I don’t believe that you’ll have to marry Victor Snow, but you might be destined to love this Jon Snow.”

She looked to her father, with a confused look, “But you said, that mad man murdered his whole family. How would he miss one boy or girl?”

Ned shook his head, “I believe that Headmaster Aemon said that he was blood adopt. And the whole murder thing was a centry ago Arya.” he looked to her mark or is marks now? She had no clue, “If it is true that you are connected to Jon Snow then i believe that through this we could bring back our great two houses back together.”

She shook her head, “What if Jon Snow is just as evil?” A look of pure fear look took over her face, “I don’t want to love a mad man.”

Her father embraced her again, “You won’t need to worry about that, my sweet.” He pushed her away and kissed her forehead, “From what the Headmaster told us is that the boy is unlike his adopted father. A complete opposite.” He looked to be in thought, “But he also said he was dangerous. He said something of ‘uncontrollable magic’.” Ned shook his head, and looked down to her, “You did not worry, Arya. You can always find me and your mother if you need help.” She nodded, and grabbed her robes, and put them back on.

Her father stood from her seat, and said, “You should be joining your friends now, Arya.” He smiled, and patted her shoulder, “Just remember that if you are not sorted into my house or your mother’s, we will still be very proud of you.” 

She nodded and hug him, “Thank you father.”

She pushed away and left the cart and went to find her friends.

HPxAsoIaF

Arya watched as kids got sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. She clapped when her friends got sorted, Gendry joining Hufflepuff, Edric going into Ravenclaw, Hot Pie being sorted into Hufflepuff, and Myrcella into Gryffindor. 

Arya stood there watching, but not only was she watching the sorting. She also had an eye on her possible future lover, the raven haired boy from earlier, Jon Snow. Since they entered the Hogwarts and stepped foot out of the Express. She has been watching him. 

And what she has noticed was that no one stood or interacted with him. He looked like he was lonely and sad. But she really couldn’t say, because his expression hasn’t changed once. 

Arya was taken from her thoughts by Professor Tyrion Lannister, saying loudly, “Arya Lyarra Stark.” Well looking at the list of the new students. All the while keeping his balance on his stool.

Arya looked around to see that she and Jon were the only two left. She looked to the stool were the Sorting Hate sat. She walked towards the stool. When she got there Professor Tyrion lifted the hat, and she went to sit. She felt the hat being lowered onto her head. 

But before it even touched her head, the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR.” 

There was complete silence until clapping slowly began. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down beside Myrcella to her left, and to her right was the current heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, George Harry Potter.

Then Professor spoke the final and last name on the list, “Jon Snow.” 

Everyone went silent and just watched as the boy move towards the stool. All the while at the Head Table, Professor Rhaegar Targaryen, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Head of House Slytherin, looked to the boy and had a flashback of a memory he had.

Arya watched as the boy sat on the stool and the hat be placed onto his head. 

…

…

…

It took five minutes before the hate finally spoke, and what it said scared everyone in the hall, “SLYTHERIN.”

No one clapped. Everyone just watched as the boy sat at the far end of the table, away from everyone else. When out of nowhere a single clap came. Everyone looked to see that it was Professor Oberyn Martell, Teacher of Potions, and Head of House Gryffindor.

-5YearsLater-

Arya left the Room of Requirement with a huge smile on her face, with her were both Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. The other half of the Soul Bond she has. All smiling as they left after a full hour of sex, and just a lot of fun. Both Dany and Arya stood, with Jon’s seeds flowing out of them. Torturing him.


	6. The Dark Prince and the Golden Whore

The Dark Prince and the Golden Whore

Short. Not a fan of this relationship, and hate Cersei with a passion. So here it is. Jon is a completely different person. Enjoy

-King’s Landing-

Cersei Lannister or more commonly known as the Whore, sat tied to a chair, just as clothed as she was born. But that wasn’t the reason she was why she sweating like she was standing above a ready Valcano. The reason was obvious, if you were her. In front of her was a giant black dragon with jet black eyes and scales, and has reached top spot 1 in the biggest dragons. And beside the dragon was his rider, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Crowned Prince of Westeros, Son of King Rhaegar, and Queen Lyanna.

The boy in front of her took of his mother with the Stark face, hair, body, accent, and pretty much everything but the eyes. His eyes were strictly his Father’s, deep purple, the eyes of Old Valyria. 

Cersei regretted what she tried to do when she got to King’s Landing. Mainly what would happen if she failed in subduing the crowned prince. The minute they met he knew, she saw the anger in his eyes, as she looked him over. 

“How you doing there, whore. Enjoying the heat.” The prince asked. She shook her head, and he grinned, “Then why not some more, Cannibal.” The dragon looked to grin, and got closer, as close as he could with eating her. Cersei could smell the breath of the dragon, heat.

Cersei knew he prince was nice, and kind. But she also knew that if anyone tried to use him, they would be sent to the Night’s Watch within seconds. That is where her father fucked up. Her father was now handless and was ordered to the Wall. And like the confidence whore she was, thought she could tame the Dark Prince. Believing that no dragon can kill and lioness. But she as wrong it was, no dragon can kill a she wolf.

Cersei heard scrapping of wood on stone and saw that the prince was standing up, and was walking towards her. Circling her, and taking her in with his eyes. And when he stopped in front of her, that was when she felt a shiver go down her spin.

“Do you want to be fucked, whore?” He asked, and she didn’t think and just shook her head, “Unprepared.” He grinned. She then realized that she didn’t want to anymore. She knew he meant anal, and she knew that to do anal you needed to be prepared.

She went to shake her head, but he spoke first, “There’s no changing your mind, whore. You will be fucked hard in the ass without being prepared. And when I’m done you will remain in Kings Landing as my whore, and my wife’s bitch.” He walked towards her, “Now if I undo your ropes, will you run?”

She shook her head and quietly muttered, “No.”

He nodded as he stood in front of her, telling the dragon to fly, “Good.” He knelt in front of her and cut the binds there, and then moved to her hands. When she was undone he backed and allowed her to rub her wrists and ankles. After about a minute she looked up and saw him sitting in his chair, watching her. She felt a shiver again. She looked away in fear. But before she could do anything he was behind her.

Jae looked down at the whore in front of him, and bent her over, forcing her to lean on the chair she was sitting on, with his free hand he pulled down his breeches so that his cock out. He smacked her ass about half a dozen times, making it red as a ruby, and making her cry, not taking it easy. He aligned his cock up to her arsehole, and without letting her get prepared shoved it all the way in, groaning, and making her scream out in pain. He smacked her again and slammed back into her, not giving her time to adjust.

Cersei bet her cheek, stopping her stop screaming out in pain. Even if she was being used as a common whore, she was still a Lannister, the Star of the West. But soon all that left when he whispered into her ear. She couldn’t keep her tears in as he whispered into her ears, and as he smacked, and rammed into her arse. 

The only thing they could hear was the cries and groans of the two fucking. And soon Jon released his seeds into her ass, and still didn’t stop. Cersei could feel that he was still hard, and soon she felt pleasure. Soon the cries turned into moans of pleasure. Jon smacked her arse harder, and started to go faster and harder. Cersei threw her head back, and let out a loud moan. And she felt her climax hit her. She also felt strong hands on her breasts, squeezing hard, making liquids come out of her nipples.

Jon grinned and excited her and she looked back, in rage and he slapped her across her face, and went to sit in his chair, he then ordered, “Dance for me, Whore. Show me how to move those hips.”

Cersei went to stand but her legs were weak. But when she heard the roar of the giant and only dragon alive, she got over it and stood and started swaying her hips. This continued over the night. Jon fucking her in the arse and then making her dance. And around the 16th time. Cersei fell asleep.

-King’s Landing-

Jae kissed his wife on the lips, and then faced the crowd. Today was the second time a Targaryen married a Stark lady. Today was the wedding of Jaehaerys Targaryen marry’s Arya Stark. He looked around and saw that his Whore wasn’t here. He grinned as he thought of the gift he planned on giving his wife.

And in another part of the castle was Cersei Lannister, being fucked by Ghost.


	7. Love Between Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make this short because this is the seventh one so far, and they were all 300 words or more. So let’s start with ages. Jon, Robb, and Sansa(Robb and Sansa are twins) are in their final year of Secondary School. Jon’s birthday is December 23, and Robb and Sansa’s April 30. Arya is one year younger, and so is Gendry. Arya’s birthday is December 24, and Gendry’s October 4. Then there is Catelyn and Sansa not living in the North. Lastly, this will be one of my longest One-Shot, reason they are my OTP. Also this apart of a two chapter one shot. Enjoy, comment, and make a request. I believe you all know the rules. This was requested by Guests, and myself. Also the little series I have called, ‘The White Wolf and his Northern Lovers’, Will now have a plot with the smut.

-Arya Stark-

Arya sat in the front row of her History class, watching as everyone around her wrote their test on the Battle of the Dawn. She was finished hers, but didn’t want to be the first one up to hand it in. Her teacher, Mr. Luwin, was currently watching them, knowing about her not wanting to be the first, making sure no one cheated, or was cheating. 

Arya looked down to her test and went over everything, making sore everything was correct. And when she was on her final page she felt a vibration from her pants pocket. Arya reached in and took out her iPhone 6s, and saw what was on her home screen. 

She quickly tipped her password, and opened Messenger, and clicked on, ‘Jon❤️’. And read the message he sent. When she was finished she responded with, and smiled, with a little blush, ‘Be there in a second.’

Arya stood grabbed her bag and her test, and walked to the front, and handed it in. Mr. Luwin nodded, with a smile, and spoke, “You are free to go, Ms. Stark. But remember the homework on page 127.”

Arya nodded, “Yes, Sir.” She left the room quickly and looked around. Winterfell Secondry was a big school, being able to hold over 35.000 students. The school was the oldest in the continent, being made and founded by, King Jon Stark, and his wife Queen Arya Stark, about 1700 years ago. 

Thinking of the founders of her school made her think of her love. Jon Stark, her cousin, and childhood crush. She blushed at the thoughts that ran through her head. She remembered when he took her virginity, and claiming her. She remembered the first time he gave her the Lord’s Kiss.

“Arya?” She looked up and saw who was in front of her, her friend Gendry. She knew of his attraction for her, and how he acted around her, but she didn’t return those feelings. Maybe in another universe where everyone was stupid and are dumbasses, they might actually make a good couple. But now, that wouldn’t happen.

She was already in love, and her heart will always be with that man. 

“Yes, Gendry?” She responded.

He smiled down at her, “I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?” 

Arya inwardly rolled her eyes, but outwardly she sighed, “I already told you I am already dating someone, Gendry.” She looked up at him annoyed, “So no.” She turned around and left, “Now stop asking me out, it’s annoying. Find someone else who returns your feelings, Gendry.”

She went to continue on her way to where she was going to meet her cousin, but was stopped by what Gendry said, “It’s the Bastard isn’t it? Your cousin?” She turned around with a glare filled with anger.

‘Bastard’ was the name people gave Jon. And it all started with her mother and older sister. Arya didn’t want to think of how it all started, but in the end both her mother and older sister lost the right to step foot on the soil of the North.

She fully turned around to look at her friend… former friend, and growled out, “What did you say?” Everyone knew of her reaction to that name, and how when the first time someone said it to her, the boy ended up in a hospital with a broken hand.

She watched as Gendry swallowed, and nodded, and as determination grew within him, “You heard what I said Arya.” Arya slowly walked towards her former friend, knowing full well what might happen if she went through with this. Gendry didn’t look worried, and said, “What are ya going to do? Shin kick me?”

Arya stopped in front of Gendry, when she got there she brought back her fist, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked back to find her older brother Robb. He smiled down at her, and spoke, “Let me do this for you, Arya. I do believe you have somewhere to be.”

Arya then remembered the message she got from Jon, and hugged Robb, “See ya later, Robb.” She said while she turned. But before she could leave, she turned around and saw Robb uppercutting Gendry.

Arya grinned and turned around to continue on her way to her and Jon’s spot. When she got there she found Jon sitting there, with his legs crossed, hands in pockets and looking towards the roof of the new classroom. Even though she was a distance from him, she knew he was brooding.

She continued towards him, and when she saw him look towards her. She smiled and he gave a real smile back, “Little Sis.” He called her, and stood up. She didn’t mind him calling her that, even if they were cousins, he will always remain her brother. 

When she got to him, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She felt him grin as he opened his mouth, and placed his hands on her waist, slowly lifting her shirt. No one came to this place, so it was only them and their forbidden love that claimed this spot of the school. But that will only last for a few more months, until the school year ends and teachers move in this part of the school.

Arya stepped back, when she felt Jon playing with her jean button and zipper. She grinned at him, as he glared at her. There’s a few things she loved in this world, and one of them was teasing the hell out of her cousin-lover. She looked to the bulge that was rapidly growing, and grinned wider. 

Arya looked up to Jon, and asked, “So why did you want me to come here, Big Brother?” Not fixing the zipper or button on her jeans, showing him the lingerie she chose to wear today, grey, and transparent. Show him her bare, and pink cunt. She grinned as she knew her plan worked.

Jon quickly looked up, and spoke, “Well I was hoping to take you out to lunch.” His eyes flashed down to her cunt. But they quickly flashed back up to her eyes, “And I’m still wondering if you are up to go. I’m done for the day, and I’m pretty sure the next class you have is math. And both you and I know how your marks are in that area, Little Sis.”

She grinned, knowing full well what her marks were. She was the top of the class for math, and she held that title close to her heart. But she also knew that someone equals her in Math, and that person was in front of her. 

Arya shook her head lightly, and looked up to Jon, “I would love to, Big Brother. What will we be eaten today? Hopefully something different.” She grinned up at him. Remembering all the times they went out to lunch, and most of them ended with them giving oral to each other.

Jon smiled, “Does pho sound good, Little Sis? I know the perfect place for the meal, and is close by.” Arya thought it over and soon nodded. She watched as Jon smiled, and stepped closer to her, placing her hands on her waist, “Good. But before we go, let’s finish our snogging session?” 

She nodded, looked up to him, and placed her arms around his neck. Jon lifted her up, like she was a feather. And she grinned down at, and he grinned to her. And soon they were sitting in one of the chairs snogging, with Arya’s shit off, and Jon playing with her small but perfect tits. And with Arya having a hand on Jon’s crouch, and was grinding on top of him.

-15 Minutes Later-

Arya opened her locker, and placed her school things into it. She grabbed her grey and white duffel bag, which had small wolves running all over it, which she got as a birthday present form Jon. She closed her locker and locked it. She turned to leave but was stopped by the announcement system.

“May Arya Stark, come to the office. Arya Stark.” It spoke. Arya sighed, remembering what happened earlier. She walked towards the office and saw Robb, and Gendry inside. She opened the door, and the secretary looked up, and pointed to the principal's office, “He’s waiting for you, Ms Stark.” 

Arya nodded and walked towards the office, and opened the door to show her father. She smiled at him, “Father. What can I help you with.” 

Her father shook her head, “My Little Wolf,” he said with a tiny smile, but looked down to be duffel bag, “May I ask where you might have gone if I hadn’t had the secretary call for you?”

Arya sat in the chair, placing her bag on her lap, “Jon and I was going to have lunch. I’m having trouble with a project and asked him for help, and he accepted.” She spoke, telling a half lie. She was going to have lunch with Jon, but it wasn’t for a project.

He father nodded, and smile, “You and Jon are still as attached as you two were when you were only a babe.” She nodded, “Well what time do you two believe you might be back?”

She placed her finger on her chin, and looked at the watch on her wrist, it was currently 12:29, and she didn’t plan to come back, “My last period is Math, and you know my marks on that.” He nodded, “Well it depends on how long the project takes.”

He nodded, and they stayed quiet, until Ned got to the matter at hand, “Can you explain to me what happened between Robb and Gendry?”

She nodded, and told him everything. By the end, her father was sitting in his chair, looking at her, “You May leave Little Wolf.” She nodded, and stood, “And enjoy the meal.”

Arya smiled back to her father, “I will father.” She left the room and exited the office and ran to the back entrance, where the parking lot is. She looked around, looking for the black Jaguar XJ, Jon owned(House Dustin runs a very popular jewellery company, and has a company that makes vehicles for the military, as well as weapons. Jon is the last descendant of the house, everyone else dyed by heart attack, and sickness. So Jon is shit rich, and if I continue this he will become the owner of both companies. Jon also owns his own house, but you will find out more about that later). 

She ran towards the car and entered it, the windows were all closed and were tinted dark black. Arya leaned in and kissed Jon on the lips, he returned the kiss. Only after 15 seconds they broke it and Arya buckled in. She saw Jon make sure, and he turned on the ignition, and put the car into drive. Arya turned on the radio, and when she found a song she and Jon enjoyed she stopped at it. 

The music was the only sound going through the car, also Jon changing gears every now and then. But that ended with Jon asking her, “So why were you called down to the office?”

Arya snorted, “When I left my class to go find you, Gendry.” She looked to him, and grinned to him, “Or for you the Ugly Bull. Was waiting for me, and he asked me out, but I denied him, and he called you that name, and I reacted. But thankfully Robb was there and stepped in. If he wasn’t I might’ve been suspended for a few days.”

Jon stopped at the red light and side eyes her, “You dont have to do that for me, Arya. I have lived and have gotten pass that name. It barely fazes me anymore.” 

Arya didn’t want to think of what he meant, knowing that if she did, she would start crying. What her father said earlier, with being attached, was true but to them. They share the same souls, and feelings. 

Arya shook her head, and looked up to Jon, “I don’t care if it doesn’t faze you anymore. It still hurts me when people are calling you, something you aren’t at all.” She stared up at him with determination, making him see how real she meant it.

Jon started driving again, and smiled, “That means a lot, Little Sister.” She felt the car coming to a stop, and was turning, “Well with that done. We’re here.” He parked the car and turned off the ignition, and opened the door. 

Arya followed him, and opened her side door, and closed it and looked to where she was going to be sharing a meal, with Jon. It was a beautiful building, and bigger then the other Vietnamese restaurants she has been to. Looking to have 2 floors. She looked to the restaurant’s name, and read it. She grinned when she saw two couples entering the restaurant.

She felt Jon intertwining her hand with his. She looked over to him and smiled, and he smiled back, and spoke, “Well let’s get this lunch done so that we can go to my house and watch movies.”

She nodded, and practically dragged him. She heard Jon give a light laugh, and how couldn’t she love this man. He was perfect, everything about him was perfect. Inside of her head she thought of the ways she will repay him for love. And when she entered the building she had about 5 ideas, and was grinning. She looked around and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. 

A waitress showed them to the spot, and she realized that Jon called ahead, and had a little area ready for them. The waitress lead them to a booth, in the far corner, which held other couples. Inside said booth was a table and chairs, with the table having everything ready. The booth also had doors blocking people from the outside to see or hear them.

She sat in a chair and the meal started.

-30 Minutes Later-

Arya exits the restaurant well Jon pays for the meal. Having already discussed who was going to pay. Arya entered the car, and turned on the ignition and waited for Jon. Well waiting she thought over how the meal was, and if she was going to be completely honest, it is the best she has ever had.

The food was amazing, the service was spectacular, and over all everything was 5 star rated. 

She looked over when she heard the door opening, she smiled when Jon entered. He smiled back, and asked, “What do want to do now?” He placed the car in reverse, and backed out of where he parked the car, quickly changing it into drive.

Arya looked at her phone and noticed it was, 1:27. She looked up to Jon and asked, already having a plan, “How close are we to your place?”

“About 8-9 minutes. Why?” He answered taking a left turn.

She dialed in her father's number, and answered his question, “I want to go to your place.” She placed her phone to her ear, and waited for her father to answer. When he heard him pick up, she spoke, “Hello Dad.”

She heard the smile in his voice, “Arya. What has you calling?” He asked.

“Well I was wondering if I could go to Jon’s place. We haven’t finished the project.” She noticed Jon grinning. She grinned back.

“Sure. Can I talk to Jon for a bit? Or is he busy?” He asked. 

Arya turned the phone on speaker and motioned Jon to speak. He nodded, “Hello Father.” He said clearly.

Arya heard the sound of joy in her dad’s voice, “Hello Jon. You still call me that?” He asked.

Jon snorted, “Why wouldn’t I. You raised me, and made me the man who I became.” 

“Well it’s good to hear you call me that, Son.” Her Father responded. The phone was silent for a while until Ned spoke, and what he said shocked both Jon and Arya, “I give my approval to marry Arya, Jon.” 

Arya watched as Jon quickly brought the car back under control, and pulled into the closet parking lot. Jon stopped and looked to the phone, and didn’t say a thing. He opened and closed his mouth.

Arya saw this, and was in complete agreement to Jon, but asked her father, “H-How do you know?” 

She heard her father snort, “I’ve always had my suspicions that, you two were in that kind of relationship. But my suspicions were corrected when Robb and Bran were in agreement with me.” He was quiet for a bit, “There is nothing to be ashamed of it. The Family of Stark, has married cousin to cousin, and also distance family. It’s actually quite common.”

Both Jon and Arya were quiet. Robb, Bran, and Father knew about their relationship. Jon was the first to break the silence, “Y-Your not mad?”

“Why would I? Out of all the people I know you Jon, in my mind, would be the best person to marry my Little Wolf. And I’m not the only one, both Bran and Robb agree, as well as Ash. You have all of our approval to marry, your little sister, Jon.”

Arya looked over to Jon, thinking only one thing, ‘Will he ask my hand in marriage?’ Arya never wanted to marry, she didn’t even think about it. But with her father giving Jon his approval, she could only think of one person who she would accept as her husband.

She saw the tiniest turn in his eyes, and then he spoke, “Thank you, Father. I will call you when it happens.” Arya looked to Jon with wide eyes.

“Please do.” Her father said, “Now I believe you have places to be, and you have things to do, and for you Jon, I believe you have a ring to buy.” Her father said as she hugged up.

The car was completely silent as the two people inside, looked at each other, and as the two were taking in the information, their Father just gave them. Jon started driving again. The car was filled with silence, Arya thinking on what her father said, and how she would enjoy being married to Jon.

Within about 7 minutes later they were sitting in the car outside of Jon’s house(Link at the end if you want to see what it looks like). Arya remembered what she was thinking about when she entered the restaurant, and grinned inwardly. She looked over to Jon, “So what do you want to do?”

Jon looked down at her and she instantly saw the new look in his eyes, “Your the one that wanted to come to my place. So what do you wanna do?”

She grinned, “Watch Netflix.”

Jon nodded, and opened his door, and grabbed his bag. When Jon closed the door, and started walking towards the door. Arya watched as he turned around and noticing she wasn’t following. He bent down, knowing that she was able to see him, and looked into the window with a confused look. She quickly sent a message saying just go.

Jon turned around and continued to walk towards the house and opened the door. With Jon out of her sight, Arya slide both of her arms into her shirt, and undid the matching grey laced bra, and took it off. She then put it in her duffel bag, and exits the car, and closing the door.

She enters the house to hear that Jon was upstairs, using the washroom most likely. She grinned as she entered the kitchen. She walked to the fridge door and opened to find what she was looking for, and grabbed them, and closed the door. She walked to the living room, and turned on the screen then opened Netflix. She sat down on the couch, and took off her shirt, and jeans, and started the first part of her plan.

-Jon Stark-

Jon wiped his hands dry with a towel, as he opens the door. He placed the towel onto the rack, and exits one of his two bathrooms. He walked downstairs, remembering hearing the front door opening, letting him know that Arya was inside. 

Well he was going down the stairs, he heard that his tv was on and that it was on Netflix. He walked into the kitchen, and found that Arya dropped her bag by the counter. He also noticed the grey laced bra inside said bag. Jon grinned as he entered the living room. But what he saw on the couch, made his cock hard, and blood boil with lust.

On the couch was his cousin, lying on it with only her grey lacey transparent lingerie. With chocolate and whipped cream on her chest. Her tits were covered with the chocolate, and her belly covered in whipped cream. Jon swallows the lump in his throat from the sight. He could see chocolate running down her tits, and the whipped cream down her sides, just from the heat coming off from her.

Jon was to focused to see the grin on his cousin’s face, as she asked, “So Jon. What do you want to watch?” Jon just nodded dumbly, and the grin grew on his cousin’s face, and she continued, “Me I want to watch that show called Stranger Things. Never seen it before, but I hear-“

She was cut of from the warm mouth licking off some of the chocolate. Arya moaned, and Jon grinned as he closed his mouth around her chocolate cover nipple. Jon felt Arya’s fingers run through his hair, undoing the leather strap that keeps his shoulder length hair up. 

Jon bits ther nipple and yanks, hearing the loud moan Arya released and her hands pulling his hair. Jon took his teeth off her nipple and moved to the valley between her tits. Jon took his head away, and looked up to Arya, and saw that she was looking at him with a smile, filled with love. 

“I love you, Arya Stark. I have since you were only a babe, and I will love you until the day we die.” Jon whisper as he kissed between her tits, and started moving to her left tit.

Arya moaned as he licked her tit from top to bottom, and then circled around her nipple, “Ohhh… And I You, My Love.” She whimpered out. Jon smiled as he put suction onto her left nipple. 

Making sure all the chocolate was off her tits, Jon move south to her belly to where the melting whipped cream was being melted from the body heat, Arya was releasing. Jon looked down and saw that most of the whipped cream was melted. Jon continued licking what he could. 

Reaching her belly button Jon licked around it and with his right hand reached up to her lingerie, and grabbing the front, and yanking it off slowly. When it was off Jon back away and looked at Arya’s shaved, wet, and pink cunt, ‘Just the way I like it.’ Jon smiled to himself. 

Jon pulled her closer, so that he nether lips were touching his lips. Jon inhaled her smell, and love what it did to his body. Jon then lick her from her pluckerhole to her clit. Arya moaned as she wrapped her legs around his head. Jon then started tongue fucking her. Arya moaned louder, and started pulling his hair.

Jon grinned as he took his mouth of her wet pussy and saw her glaring at him. When opened her mouth to speak but was stopped with a moan leaving her mouth, and her eyes closing, because of Jon sucking on her clit. He brought his hand up and aligned his index, and middle fingers with her pussy. He slowly pushed his fingers into her, and when he was satisfied with how much of his fingers were in her, he started finger fucking her, with a fast pace.

It didn’t take long for Arya to reach her orgasm, and when Jon noticed it was coming he add his ring and pinky into finger fucking her, and he bite her clit. And soon the room was filled with Arya’s loud moan, as she squirted onto his fingers, and his face. Jon took his fingers out of her, and licked them. All the while Arya was watching with lust on her face. 

“You taste like heaven, Little Sister. You are irresistible.” He said when he was finished licking her juices off his finger. He watched as Arya opened her mouth, but he stopped her with a passionate kiss. Arya moaned into the kiss, and returned it completely. Jon backed away and placed his forehead against her’s.

Jon felt her breathing heavily, and reached behind her to the controller to TV, and sat back up, and started looking for the show Arya was talking about. Jon then felt that his cock was solid hard, and was wanting to fuck Arya. He looked over to his cousin and saw that she was still recovering, and was just moving her head so that she was laying her head on his shoulder. Jon leans his head on her’s as he starts the show.

They were in about 5 minutes when he heard and felt Arya moving. She wasn’t moving entirely only her hand. He looked over and saw the hand moving to his still hard cock, and she unzipped his pants, and undone the button, and pulled his boxers lower. Making his 8 1/2 inches long cock fly out. 

Jon groaned when he felt her hand gripping his cock, and started slowly jerking him off slowly. Her one hand wasn’t able to surround his cock, and so she brought her other hand opposite her other hand. Jon groaned again as she quicken the movements, and moved her head to just above his cocks head.

Arya opened her mouth, and sucked on the tip, still jerking him off with her hands. Jon groaned throwing his head back in bliss. Jon placed his hand on her ass, as she sucks him off. And soon she had half his cock in her mouth, sucking it, and jerking it. Arya started bobbing her head, making him groan.

“Fuck, Arya.” Jon said as his little sister sucked on his cock. Jon still had his hand on her ass, he moved it south. Moving it to her pussy, and he shoved four of his fingers into her. Feeling her squeezing his cock, Jon groaned and threw his head back against the couch.

Jon felt Arya going faster, and soon had all 8 ½ inches in her mouth. Jon felt the tingling of his balls, and so with his spare hand he placed it on top of her head, and held her there. And soon his cum was shooting into Arya, who was gagging. Jon let go of Arya’s head and she took her mouth off his cock, and Jon watched as some of his cum shot onto her hair, and her tits.

All the while this was happening Jon was fisting his Little Sister, making her moan loudly, and her clench her pussy around his hand. Soon Arya had her second orgasm, and released onto his hand. Jon pulled his hand out of her pussy, and started licking her juices, and before he could even start, Arya grabbed his arm and started licking her own juices off his hand.

Jon watched her licking his fingers clean of herself, it was a sight that turned him on, and a sight that he won’t ever forget. It doesn’t take long for Arya to finish, and when they do they relax and watch the show Jon put on. Arya places her head on his shoulder again, and he can feel that she wasn’t going to do anything. So Jon rests his head against her, and places his arm around her shoulders, and places his hand on her ass.

Soon the time for dinner came, and they both agreed that Jon should make the food. And so Jon stood grabbing sweatpants from a laundry basket near by. He puts them on, and saw Arya putting on one of his t-shirts. Jon grins at how low it goes on her body, just below the knees. Jon turns around and walks into the kitchen, grabbing what he would need for today’s dinner. 

And within 12 minutes, dinner was ready. Jon walked into the living room, with two bowls filled with tonight’s dinner, to find Arya still watching Stranger Things, with her legs crossed. She looks up to him and smiles, “So what is it, Big Brother.”

Jon smiled, “Pasta, Little Wolf. Your favourite.” He watched as the smile grew on his cousins face. He smiled as he handed her one of the bowls. Watching as she eats the food he makes. He sits beside her, and felt her place her head on his shoulder, and started eating.

“Have I every told you that your an amazing cook, Jon?” Arya asked, when she finishes with what she had in her mouth.

Jon finished with what he had in his mouth, and answered, “You have. You say it every time I make a meal for you.” He leaned his head against her’s. they didn’t speak nor moved well they ate, and watched the next episode of the show they were watching. Jon looked over to Arya’s bowl, and saw it empty, “Do you want more?”

Arya nodded her head, “Please.” He grabbed her bowl and severed another two bowls, wanting more as well. Before he could return to the his love, she called out, “Can you also grab a Pepsi?” 

“Sure” he answered back and opened the fridge and grabbed one of the Pepsi’s and a Root Beer. He closed the fridge door and walked back into the room, and handed her her the Pepsi, and her bowl of pasta. 

They got back to watching the show, and soon the moon was rising, and Jon looked to the time and saw that it was 20:57. He stood taking the bowls, and empty soda cans. Arya followed and she was the first to walk up the stairs. Jon entered the kitchen and threw the cans away, and put the rest over in a container and put it in the fridge for tomorrow’s lunch. He washed the dishes, and made sure everything was locked and off, and finally went up stairs. 

He entered his room to find a naked Arya on his bed. He smiled at the sight, but continued with what he wanted to grab for a shower. He grabbed a new pair of boxers, and t-shirt, and his towels. He walked out of his room and into his bathroom, and closed his door. He stripped and entered the stand up shower, turned it on, and turned the heat up.

Soon the room was filled with steam, and the sound of water hitting the floor and a body. Jon wasn’t paying attention, when the door to the bathroom opened, and was soon followed by the showers door. 

He turned around and found Arya standing there, but something in her eyes told him that this wasn’t the Arya he had earlier, “Arya?” He asked. She didn’t move for about a minute, but the next thing he knew was her lips crashing into his, her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. Jon groaned as he felt her bit his lip. 

They didn’t slow down the kiss, and soon Arya had her back against a wall, and Jon’s hands running along every part of her. This continued, until Arya backs away, and Jon groans in disappointment of losing her taste. Jon looked to her, and saw her grinning. With seconds he knew why she was grinning like she was. 

He moved his hips, and he felt his tip meeting her entrance. Arya moaned, and pushed down wanting him in her. But before she could get what she wanted, Jon turned her around and placed her legs onto the wet floor. Jon leaned forward, and whispered something into her ear, and with his free hand he took her wet long hair, and placed it in the centre of her back, “You want to get fucked well we are showering, Little Wolf?”

“Y-y-yes, Big Brother.” She moaned out. 

Jon reaches down to his cock and aligns it to her entrance, “You sure, Little Sister?” He says teasing her, knowing what she wants but just wanted to see that said of her. And he got what he wanted as she turned around and glared at him.

“Just fuck me, Brother.” He didn’t, “Stoop teasing, you Asshol… fuuuck!” She finished, as Jon rams his cock into and out of her. The room was filled with Arya’s moans, and the slapping of skin to skin. Jon didn’t slowly down with the thrusts. He was fucking his cousin fast and hard, making her moan and scream. 

Jon believing that Arya had enough for now(which she didn’t), he stopped and grabbed the wet hair on her back and pulled it towards him, until her back was against his chest. He leaned his head down into the crotch of her neck, and started licking and biting there, wanting to leave a mark. Even if she already has a mark permanently there.

“Jon… please…” Arya whimpers out. Jon slowly begins to thrusts into her, all the while playing with her, just below the shoulder, hair. Hair so much like his. Jon speeded up his thrusts, he whispers many things to Arya, knowing what her reaction was goi to be. Jon reached around her, with one of his hands, and played with one of her tits.

Soon both of them felt their climax coming, and Jon exits her, and turned her around and he felt her tiny hands surround his cock and started jerking him off. Within seconds Jon’s seeds shot out of his cock and was covering Arya with them. She aligned his tip to her face, making pretty much all of his cum land on her face, with some landing on her chest, and some on the floor.

Jon looked down to her cum covered face, and saw her grinning as she licked what she could reach, and when done with that she collected what was left with her fingers and licked them clean of his seed. 

It didn’t take long until Jon kissed her heavily, biting her lips, squeezing a tit and her arse. Jon felt the water was getting cold but didn’t care. He had his cousin to take care of. Jon backed away from the kiss and moved south, and when he reached her tits he stay there for a good solid 3 minutes just playing with them. He moved south to her wet, from either the shower, or her own juices, and started to lick her cunt bottom to top. 

Arya moaned loudly when Jon pressed three of his fingers into her, and with his free hand he moved it behind her, to her arse. He heard his lover moan loudly when his finger reached her plucker hole. Jon looked up to her and saw her looking down at him filled with lust, and desire. He kept his eye on her as he slowly pushed his fingers into her asshole, making her moan louder and louder the further he pushed in.

Jon inwardly grinned as his Arya threw her head back, with a scream of his name coming out of her mouth, ‘Yes my wolf, howl my name.’ He said to himself, licking her sweet juices out of her. 

Jon placed all his focus on licking her lips, and finger fucking her plucker hole. Jon closed his eyes, and licked ravishly at her pussy lips, from the bottom to her clit. He speeded up hearing her scream, and feeling her hands yanking at his hair. 

Soon Jon felt his tongue being squeezed, and inwardly grinned as he moved up to her clit and bit it, and sucked on it. And within seconds Arya moaned loudly and squirted. Jon placed his mouth on her nether lips, and drinked all the juices his cousin released into his mouth. When she was finished he took all four of his fingers out of her ass, and stood to his height, and looked down at the woman who hold his heart and soul. He watched as Arya slowly fell to the floor, out of breath, and exhausted.

Jon turned off the cold water and picked her up, she instantly brought her arms around his neck. He exited the shower and grabbed two towels, and left the bathroom, with his Arya in his arms. He walked into his room and instantly noticed the large shirt on the floor. 

Jon laughed and placed Arya onto his bed, and found her fast asleep, and shivering. Jon grabbed the blankets and placed it onto her, and did the best he could to dry her hair. When he was done he left the room and took care of his business, brushing his teeth, drying himself off, and putting boxers on.

He exited the bathroom, and walked into his room and found Arya was still asleep, and smiling. He smiled, knowing that she was happy and safe. He would do anything to make sure that she never loses that smile. Jon got into his bed, and rapped his arms around her nude body, tricking the tattoo she had on the left side her abdomen, ‘Always Jon’s.’

He closed his eyes, feeling happy, and full. He quickly fell asleep, and only awaken to feeling Arya riding him. Only knowing that he released his seed inside of her.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taken a good mouth or two, to post this. I am trying to write some other things at the same time as this so it took some time. Also if you want to know the plan for White Wolf and His Nothern Lovers, you only have to go to my profile. I can say that there won’t be spoilers on who Jon will be fucking, but go ahead and see:) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter sooner then I did this one.
> 
> Jon’s House: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/58/26/5b582625e688da0dd56b46c16a3f0fe1.jpg


	8. Maeker Targaryen meets the First Queens of Westeros, Visenya Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AKV. Before you start reading I need to tell you that Visenya doesn’t have a good relationship with Aegon or Rhaenys. She feels disdain for Rhaenys, and just hates Aegon. Also Jon’s name is Maeker. Like I have said in another story, I don’t like the whole ‘Jon Targaryen’. Anyway Enjoy and make a request.

Maekar Targaryen meets the First Queens of Westeros, Visenya Targaryen 

Requested by AKV. Before you start reading I need to tell you that Visenya doesn’t have a good relationship with Aegon or Rhaenys. She feels disdain for Rhaenys, and just hates Aegon. Also Jon’s name is Maekar. Like I have said in another story, I don’t like the whole ‘Jon Targaryen’. Anyway Enjoy and make a request.

-Visenya Targaryen-

Visenya looked down at the sleeping body of the mysterious man. She was having a meeting with her brother, sister, and lords. When they heard a loud bang coming from outside of Dragonstone. They went to investigate, and what they found was the three dragons, Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes, looking down at a body of a man.

At first Visenya thought the dragons were going to eat the man, but what happened next shocked her and her siblings. Both Vhagar and Meraxes went to eat the man, which was expected, but the biggest of three dragons, moved to guard the body, and roared the other two dragons. Both dragons backed up knowing that they couldn’t take the Black Dread on without risking the harms of their humans.

Visenya was the first to move towards the body. When she got there she found the man currently in bed, naked. The man was taller than her, with raven black hair which went down to his shoulders, with scars littering his chest and face. The first two words that went through her mind was, ‘Warrior and King’. She looked lower and saw an angry red scar over the man’s heart. She ran her hand over the scar, but was stopped by the man grabbed her wrist. She looked up to the mans face and looked into his eyes, and she was shocked at the colouring of his eyes. He looked into her purple eyes, with his angry velvet. She didn’t know why but when his eyes looked into hers she felt something in her change, it felt like butterflies in her stomach. He opened his mouth, but what he was going to say was stopped as he closed his eyes.

And now she was watching the man sleeping in a bed, inside of Dragonstone. She was the one who ordered the guards to move the body inside. Her siblings asked why, but she ignored them and followed the guards as they moved the body to a room.

Visenya was taken from her thoughts by a knocking at the door. She looked up and saw Rhaenys was leaning against the door. She glared at her youngest sibling, and spoke with disdain, “What are you doing here Rhaenys? Aren’t you supposed to be fucking Aegon?”

Rhaenys looked hurt, at what she said, “Vis why do you hate me?” Visenya just looked down at the sleeping man. She heard Rhaenys sigh, and continued, “Fine don’t tell me. But Aegon wants to talk to you about the man.” Visenya saw Rhaenys looking at the man, “has he even moved yet?”

Visenya stood and turned to leave, and shook her head, “Not much.” He took a step forward but was stopped when she heard a deep inhale of breath from behind her. She turned around and saw the man sitting up, with wide eyes, and breathing heavily. She then heard a gasp from her sister as she noticed the colour of the man's eyes.

The man looked at them, and asked with a raspy voice, “Where am I? And who are you?”

Visenya felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the deep northern blur, he spoke in. She regained her barring and answered his questions, “You are currently on the island of Dragonstone. My name is Visenya Targaryen, and she is Rhaenys Targaryen.” 

He nodded and asked, “Has the Conquest begin yet? And where is your brother?” He looked down at his hand, and clinched his hand into a fist, “I have to talk to him.”

Visenya tilted her head to the left, “The conquest of Westeros will begin in a fortnight? How do you know about the conquest?” She questioned.

He looked up to her, “I can tell you that later. I need to speak to your brother.”

Rhaenys was the one to answer the question, “Actually I was meant to grab my sister and bring her to him. If you want I can take you to him.” She then asked the question that Visenya was about to ask, “And who may you be, handsome?”

Visenya glared at her sister, and deep inside, she wanted to yell at Rhaenys that she won’t have him, and he was her’s… ‘Wait why did i believe he was mine?’

That all left her mind when he answered Rhaenys’ question. The man looked into their eyes and spoke his name, with complete honesty, and determination, “My name is Maekar Targaryen.”

-Days Later-

Visenya watched as Maekar fought off four guards, without breaking a sweat. In his hand was a bastard longsword. Visenya instantly noticed that he was a better swordsman than Aegon is. She watched as he dodged a combined attack by the four guards.

Visenya remembered the events of the last few days, beginning with the meeting with Maekar and Aegon. The meeting was something she will always remember beginning with a stare down between the two ‘Kings’, and then it went on with Maekar telling them everything he knows. She could tell that he say everything but still he told them a lot. 

Then the next day when Visenya, Rhaenys, and Aegon take the man to where they hold all the dragons, to prove he was really of the Blood and the instant they got there, the biggest dragon there came straight to them and stop in front of Maekar. Visenya, and her siblings looked on in shock at what dragon came to them. The dragon was of crimson red scales, and raven black eyes, reaching 153ft and coming from its mouth was a tail and wing from another dragon. The dragon in front of them was Cannibal.

The next day they found themselves riding their dragons around the castle of Dragonstone, and once again they found them surprised at what Maekar could do. He proved himself a master at riding a dragon. They all know that the cannibalic dragon wasn’t fast but now he was beating even the fastest of the dragons.

And now he was proving himself a master swordsman. Visenya was slowly realizing what was happening to her. She was slowly falling in love with this man, “What can’t he do?” She said out loud, not knowing that her sister was beside her, daydreaming of the same man who was below them.

Visenya watched as Maekar finished the fight, and offered a hand to each guard, which was accepted. Visenya watched as the man left the yard and went somewhere most likely to the dragons. Visenya turned around and walked to the meeting with her brother.

-Months Latter-

The kingdoms of Westeros were conquered, and with Aegon named King of all Seven Kingdoms. Visenya snarled as Aegon was named King. The only reason they won was because of Maekar and his help with the King of Winter and the Princess of Drone. She believes Maekar was the only one worthy of being named King, not the selfish man who is her brother.

Visenya sat beside King' Aegon, as the feast continued. All the lords of the Seven Kingdoms were in front of them. First is House Tyrell of Highgarden, and Wardens of the South. Then House Reyne of Castamere, and Wardens of the West. Thirdly is House Blackwood of Raventree Hall, Lords of the Islands, and the Wardens of the Trident. House Stark of Winterfell, and Wardens of the North. Then House Royce of Runestone, and the Wardens of the East. House Martell of Sunspear, and the Wardens of the Sands. Lastly House Baratheon of Storms End.

Visenya looked around the Hall, looking for the man who she loved and found him leaving the Hall. Visenya found this as her moment and followed, not caring about what the other lords thought about her. She followed Maekar as he walked the halls of Dragonstone. He stopped and entered his room. Visenya waited outside for a bit, and then opened the door to look inside and found no one was inside.

Visenya entered the room and looked around trying to find the man who she wanted to fuck. She closed the door, not spotting the man behind it. She walked further into the room, not hearing the lock turning on the door.

She went to turn but was stopped when two arms went around her waist. She felt hot air on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She leaned back against Maekar’s chest.

When he spoke she felt the rumbling from the back of her head, “May I ask, why you are following me, Vis?” He moved his up to her right tit, and started groping it.

She moaned as she answered his question with complete honesty, “I-I… want to… fuck you…” she threw her head back, as he grabbed a nipple. 

Maekar nodded, and turned her around and yanked her dress apart. Visenya didn’t care about the dress she was wearing. She looked at her relative, and watched as his eyes looked her up and down. She looked up into his eyes, and saw lust and want.

“You are the second most beautiful person, I have ever seen, my Queen.” He said as he moved closer to her and leaned down to suck on one of her tits. Visenya moaned, but remembered what he said, ‘second most beautiful’. She felt jealousy boil within her.

She ignored what he said, and ran her fingers through his hair, as he sucked and groped her tits. Within minutes he backed up after spending plenty of time on both of her tits, and started kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, and then pushed him back, making I’m fall back onto his bed.

Visenya looked down at the man as he laid on the bed. She licked her lips when she saw the bulged in his trousers. Visenya climbed up onto him, placing both of her lags on either side of him. Visenya worked on taking his lover’s trousers off, well she licked and bit the man neck. 

She heard Maekar groan every time she bit and licked his neck, and soon she was done with taking his trousers off, and she looks down at the cock, and her eyes widened at the size of him. She moved a hand towards it, and instantly felt the heat coming of it, and she let out a tiny moan.

Visenya grinned, knowing that Rhaenys was most likely being fucked by Aegon, and his 5inch cock, and where she was going to be fucked by a 9inch cock. 

“Like what you see, My Queen?” The man whom the cock belongs to asked her as she stares down at it. She looked up at him and saw him grinning. 

She leaned up and kissed him, while aligning his cock up with her slit, “Why of course, my King.” She slowly slides his cock into her, and she moans. This was for sure going to be the cock that will ruin her for any other man. When she was able to take all 9inches, she stopped and threw her head back. 

Visenya leaned back forward and started ridding him, fast and harder. Making her tits jiggle each time she moved. She looked down at her lover and saw him looking at her with lust and want, but she could also see love in those angry velvet eyes. 

Visenya felt a orgasm coming, but didn’t slow down. She was going to enjoy riding the dragon, and she will do it even if her body refused to move. Visenya threw her head back with a loud moan, feeling her orgasm hitting her full force. Visenya then felt two hands on her tits, playing with the nipples and groping her, and the hands were soon joined by a warm mouth.

Visenya had three more orgasm until her lover groaned and said, “I’m going to cum.” 

She already knew what she was going to do, and she didn’t care about what the lords think about her, “Release your seeds into me, My King. Make me big with your child!” The only thing she cared about was that this child was made because of love, not because she had to. 

He nodded and placed his head in the valley of her tits, as he spilled every last drop into her womb. Visenya counted 9, and she knew she was going to become pregnant, with her kings child. 

The room was filled with heavy breathing, as the two onto the bed. Visenya tricked one of Maekar’s scars, when she remembered what he said earlier. She climbed on top her lover and looked into his eyes as she asked, “Who is the most beautiful person you ever seen, My King.” 

She instantly saw sadness in the eyes of her king, “The… the most beautiful person I have ever seen would be my sister.” He said, but continued, “My little sister.”

She nodded and placed her ear against his chest, “How beautiful and important was she to you?” She questioned.

She heard her king’s heart beat quicken, “Very important. I have fought wars for her, I even died for her. She was my soul and love, without her I would barely be able to do anything.” He answered her question.

Visenya just nodded, and listened to his heart beat. Regretting asking this question. She slowly closed her eyes for sleep, and the last thing she said, “What’s her name?”

And just as she felt sleep taking her, he answered her, “Visenya Targaryen, or for me Arya.”

-TBC-

Hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Jon Stark/Joanna Lannister

Requested by, TheProxinian. Story idea was taking from Naughty Ashara. Plot: Joanna Lannister, a divorced wife, visits a popular bar, and finds help in an attractive young man, not knowing who this man is. If you know me then you will know that there will be a mention of Jonrya. But for those that are tired of seeing Jonrya in every chapter, you don’t need to worry about the next 10. Jonrya will only show when it’s their story. Enjoy.

Ages:  
Joanna Lannister=57 Looks like a 42 year old  
Jon Stark(Ned and Ash)=25  
Arya Stark(Benjen and Dacey)=20

-Joanna-

Joanna entered the bar for only one reason. Celebrating the 15th year anniversary of her devoice with Tywin Lannister. She remembered that day so finely that it puts a smug smile on her face. She got the money she deserves and the family heirlooms. And now she travels Westeros, and owns a home in the North, which she usually stays at during her anniversaries.

Joanna walked to the bar and got her usual, and sat down. She didn’t have to wait long until she got her beverage was in front of her. She lifted the beverage up and took a sip. All the while she was looking at the pictures on the walls of this bar, ‘North’s Brand’. From what she saw and knows of this bar was that the rulers of the North have visited this place over the centuries.

The current ruler of the North was none other than Lord Eddard Stark. The honourable and loyal fool. But the heir wasn’t like his father, Jon Stark. Joanna looked at some of the photos and saw that some of the pictures were from 800 years ago. 

She took another sip of her drink and looked at the photos. She stopped looking when she saw a picture that held Jon Stark, and in his arms was his cousin Arya Stark. Everyone knew about the rumours of both heirs. 

Arya Stark, eldest daughter of Benjen Stark and Dacey Mormont, the heiress of Winterhold, and Future Lady of Brandon’s Gift, and her cousin, Jon Stark, only child of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne, the heir of Winterfell, and Future Lord of the North. Were in love the moment they saw each other.

Joanna looked at the picture and saw the smiles the two held on their faces, and released a deep sigh. She finished her cup and ordered another, and another, and another. 

-30mins Later-

Joanna sat in the same stool drunk, she didn’t care about what she would look like now. All she wanted was someone to please her. Someone who will make her feel like she was years younger. Someone who could make sweet, hot love to her, even if he could be her grandson.

Joanna was deep in her thoughts to notice a young man taking a seat beside her. The man was of mid twenties, with a muscular body. He had raven black hair, and molten silver eyes. 

Joanna looked in the direction of the man, finally realizing that she wasn’t the only one at the bar. When she got a look of this man, she felt a deep want grow in her. And the only word that could describe him was, ‘Devilish Handsome’. She licked her lips imagining him over her and his girth aligned with her entrance. 

She was to deep in daydreaming to notice the man looking at her, with a questioning look. She was stopped by him clearing his throat. She looked up into his eyes and saw curiosity, with a tint of want. 

He opened his mouth, and when he spoke, she instantly felt her knickers getting wet with her juices. He spoke with a deep northern blur and with every ounce of what she wanted in a man(not going to put in the conversation, mainly because I literally have no idea what they could talk about).

-3HoursLater-

Joanna didn’t know how long they talked for, but she did know that she was going to get fucked. The man in front of her looked at her with lust and want, not complete but enough that she would get what she wants.

Joanna places the glass down on the bar and stood. She watched as the man stood and handed a few bills to the bar tender, and looked over to her. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him outside of the bar, and found a ally. She turned around to face the man and before she could do anything she felt lips on hers.

Joanna closed her eyes and moaned. She felt his hands roaming her body, and soon she was shirtless. The man backed up and looked down, and smiled. He leaned forward and placed his mouth around her right nipple and sucked. She threw her head back and moaned, placing her hands into the man’s dark raven hair, and pulled.

Jon, from what she remembers, moves to the valley between her tits, and onto her left one. He didn’t spend to much time on her tits, and looked up into her eyes and the next thing she knew was her reaching down to his pants, and pulling them down, to show a 9inch dick, that would absolutely destroy her old pussy.

Joanna licked her lips and placed her hand around Jon’s cock. She slowly started jerking it off, and she watched as Jon grunted, and threw his head back. Joanna looked back to Jon’s cock, and placed her lips around the head of his cock, and started to give him head. Joanna gagged trying to take his full 9incher down her throat, and failed. She looked up into Jon’s eyes, and saw lust. She then felt two hands on the back of her head, and soon she was wide eyes, and Jon thrusts his hips, and sending his cock down her throat.

Joanna didn’t care if she was being skull fucked, she just wanted to be used. Soon when he didn’t stop and was going faster, she didn’t care. She accepted what was going to happen, and she was going to love all of it. 

Soon Joanna felt Jon stop, and she looked up, and felt him releasing inside of her mouth and down her throat. She watched as him as he released his seeds down her throat and soon, she felt herself being picked up, and her jeans being ripped off, with her knickers following.

Joanna didn’t get long until she felt Jon’s cock deep inside of her. She moaned and her eyes widened loving the feeling of his cock deep inside of her. She didn’t care if she was still in a alley, all she care about was being fucked by this man.

Jon slowly started thrusting his hips, and she moaned. He wasn’t kind to her old pussy, fucking deep and hard, not stopping, but she loved it all. She leaned her head into the crouch of his neck and bit down on the skin there. She moaned into the skin, feeling him going deeper into her.

Soon she leaned back, and looked to the man currently fucking her, and she finally had a good look of this man. The man fucking her was Jon Stark, and she didn’t care. She was being fucked and that is all she wants, and if she was using the heir of the North for this then that is what she is going to do.

Joanna felt her climax coming, and she could feel that she wasn’t going to be able to stay awake when she had her release. Joanna closed her eyes, and threw her head back, letting out a loud moan as she felt his seeds being shot into her, and her orgasm being released on his hard cock.

Joanna wasn’t awake for long, and the last thing she knew was Jon taking his cock out of her.

-End-


	10. Mother and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lyanna Stark/Daemon Targaryen(Jon Snow)
> 
> Sorry for taking a shit long time to update this. I’ve been busy with my main story, rewriting those chapters. So after three months I’m back, and hopefully that won’t happen again. These stories will also be short for now on.
> 
> Modern AU, Mother/Son Incest, Stripping, Oral Sex, and Cunnilingus Sex.
> 
> So with that over Enjoy. I apologize for my shit story, spelling, grammar, and god awful smut. Leave a comment and request, and hopefully it will come.

-King’s Landing-

Daemon Targaryen, more commonly known as Jon, son of King Rhaegar Targaryen the Kind King, and Lyanna Stark the She Wolf, watched as his mother started swaying her hips, as he sat down. Daemon loved his mother more than anyone else in the world… minus his cousin Arya. Jon watched as his mother ran her hands along her naked sides, up to her bra clad breasts. 

Since Jon was thirteen he knew he loved his mother, Lyanna Stark. And when he confessed that to her, he expected a disgusted look, but what he did get was a smile, and a light peck on the lips, and since then every week, she put this play on. She stripped, to only where she wore only her knicker and bra, started off lightly and then it just got hotter. And every time she left when she was done, he used his hands to take away the horrible hard on he had.

Jon groaned as Lyanna ran her fingers along her knicker clad cunt, and as Jon watched, his cock grew and grew until there was a tent in his jeans. Lyanna grinned as she watched a tent grow in her son’s pants. And with that grin she finally decided to try something different, one that will make this relationship she loved with her son, to a whole new level. 

Lyanna moved towards her only son, and as she stopped in front of him, she kneeled, placing both hands on the side of his legs. Jon looked at her with wide eyes as she slowly removed his jeans, and then his boxers. The She-Wolf stared at the hard cock, and licked her lips. Daemon watched as his mother covered the tip of his cock, and sucked. 

The Crowned Prince groaned, placing a hand in the Queen’s hair, as she continued sucking and as she continued down on his hard cock. As Lyanna sucked her son’s cock, she unclasped her bra, and played with her left tit, as she brought her other hand up to jerk her son off, making him groan. The mother grinned as she heard her son groaned, and backed away from the dick and licked it from testiculs to tip.

Daemon ran his hand through Lyanna’s hair as she continued, but as she placed her mouth around his cock, and started sucking, he felt her throat squeeze around his cock, he gripped her hair and pulled, making her moan as she deepthroated him. Jon opened his eyes slowly as his mother continued to bob her head on his long hard cock, and he looked down into the grey eyes, he shared with her. 

The Prince threw his head back when the Queen gripped his balls, and started fiddling with them. As she continued deepthroating him, and playing with his baby batter holder, Daemon felt his climax coming, and as his mother felt the twitching of his cock, she grinned around his cock, and pushed off, and with both hands started to jerk him off, and she watched as her son threw his head back, and as his seed shot out of his cock, she opened her mouth, and felt as the healthy sperms landed on her face, and tits.

When the Crowned Prince opened his eyes, he opened them to see a sperm covered Queen, and as she slowly licked it off her fingers. Lyanna smiled, standing up while grabbing her son’s hand, and started leading him to the bed, “Come love.” She said, leading him, “It’s time for you to feel where you came into the world from.” She pushed him down onto the bed, and straddled him, as she took off her black lace knickers. 

The Queen slowly started to remove her son’s shirt, and as she continued, Daemon asked, “Why?” He then groaned as he felt his mother’s wet core started to ground on his cock, “Why? Are you doing this?” 

Lyanna responded with a laugh, leaned down, and kissed him, “My Love. You are as blind as your cousin, when it comes to love, and who returns your feelings.” She kissed him again, “I’m doing this because I love you more than a normal mother should.” She leaned up, grabbing her son’s cock, and aligning it to her core, and with one swift drop, the son felt his mother’s cunt squeeze around his cock, and as she dropped to fully sheathed his cock into her cunt.

Daemon watched as his mother started to move her hips, and as she moaned. He groaned as she started moving faster, and as her cunt tightened around her, and as his tip hit her core. He knew that this was going to be one of the best things he ever feels, and wished that this could continue. The Queen’s moans grew louder and louder as she moved her hips faster. The Prince’s Mother looked down at her son, and placed her hands on her son’s muscled chest, and continued on faster, making her D-cup tits bounce continuously. 

Without noticing the Crowned Prince watched as his Queen’s tits giggled, and as they went faster as the Queen went faster. Daemon continued staring down at his mother’s tits, and with determination he grabbed them, and started thrusting up into her. Lyanna’s eyes widened with shock, and joy as her son thrusted up into her, and as he groped her tits. Lyanna threw her head back, as she felt her eldest son placed her mouth around her nipple.

Jon sucked his mother’s tit as she moaned out words about how much he loved her tits when he was only a babe, and as she screamed out in joy as he continuously thrusted up into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Daemon watched as Lyanna leaned forward again looking at him, and as he looked into those gray eyes. He watched as swirls of lust, and want flowed through them. The Queen placed a hand on his cheek, and moaned out, “Yes Love. Become a Motherfucker.” 

At those words the mother’s cunt tightened, around her son's cock, and with a loud moan she reached her climax. But Daemon continued fucking his tight mother, and as she felt his cock continue fucking into her, she moaned as he felt his girthy big cock, enter her tight wet cunt. Soon the Queen’s cunt was singing in pleasure, and without a second thought the son flipped them over, where his mother’s back was against the bed, and as her juices fell from her cunt and onto the bed. 

Lyanna looked up into her son’s mitch match eyes, as saw love, and without a second to think she kissed him, and as their tongues fought, Jon continued thrusting into her, and as they continued to kiss she moaned into his mouth. The Queen felt her second orgasm coming and with determination to share it with him, she bit down on his bottom and pulled, and as she tasted blood on her tongue she let go. Her son glared down at her, and she grinned, and lightly smacking his cheek, she spoke with moans coming out of her mouth, “Harder Love. Fuck your mother harder. Make me cum all over your bed, and fill me with your babe.” 

Without a second to spare Jon turned her around, to where she was on her hand and knees, grabbed her hair, and started thrusting into her harder. The Queen moaned louder as she felt her climax coming, and as she made her cunt squeeze around her firstborn’s cock, she fleet his cock twitch inside of her, and as he released his potent seed into her she felt Jon pull her head back, and she looked back to find him looking at her with eyes she will never forget. 

As they recovered from their love making, the Crown Prince leaned down and exited his Queen, and Mother, but placed his head between her tits, and started breathing evenly. Lyanna placed her hands in his hair, and closed her eyes, and slowly they fell asleep.

-End-


	11. The White Wolf and his Northern Lovers: Part 3, The Star of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon’s Harem Members: Arya, Lyarra, Lyanna M, Dacey, Maege, and Ashara.
> 
> Pairings: Jon/Ashara(Main), Jon/Arya(Main), Jon/Dacey(Secondary), Jon/Lyanna M(Secondary), Jon/Maege(Secondary), and Jon/Lyarra
> 
> Welcome to the third part of my mini-series of Jon and his harem. As the title says, and as the pairings I put above. Jon finally has a chapter of him fucking his mother, the Dornish Star of the North. But before you go further I would like to say that, this mini-series will now have a story to the smut. It won’t be huge, but there will be a story. 
> 
> Secret Relationship, Oral, Anal, Cunnilingus Smut, Creampie, Facial, Tit Fucking, Breast Feeding, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/Daughter Incest, Twincest, Threesome-F/F/M, Incest, and Cum Covered Bodies.
> 
> Now with that over, I apologize for my shit spelling, grammar, and storyline, and also for my god awful smut. Enjoy.

-Bear Island-

On the island of bears, the island to the northwest of the North, the home of the House Mormont, and inside the Mormont Keep, screams of a wailing newborns could be heard. For the She-Wolf of the North, has given birth to three very healthy and strong babe girls. The oldest only being a minute between the next birth, and the youngest being two minutes from the last. 

In a bed covered in blood laid the mother, Arya Stark, who was overly exhausted, and half asleep, with the youngest of her girls asleep in her arms. Beside her was her twin, and the father of her daughters, Jon Stark, who was holding the oldest, and second youngest of their children. 

Even though the mother’s eyes were half closed, she could still see the bright smile that grew on her lovers face, as he held their daughters in his arms, cooing at them, and making the once wailing kids laugh, making a tired but joyful smile come to her face.

-Months Later-

Once again the wooden keep on the same islands, three wailing cries could be heard around the keep. In one room Dacey Mormont was holding a purple-eyes, dark-haired son, who made barely a noise as the mother rocked him back and forth, as she said his name, “William Mormont.”

In another room not so far away from the room that held the oldest Mormont daughter, laid Lyanna Mormont, the youngest Mormont daughter… well used to being the youngest Mormont daughter, on a blooded bed. Close by was a boy, with raven-black hair, and dark-misty-gray eyes, who was named Alaric Mormont, and a girl, with brown hair, and deep-purple eyes, who was named, Alarra Mormont. Sadly the young She-Wolf was so weak after her twin’s birth, that she was bedridden for months because of it.

Another room held Maege Mormont, who gave birth to a baby girl, with her deep brown hair, and dark, dark brown eyes, that almost looked black, but in the moonlight the eyes turned almost purple. 

And not that long after the Lords and Ladies of the North, were invited to Winterfell to meet the heir to the North, and Winterfell, Rickard Stark. But before the Bears of Mormont, or the Direwolves of Stark had to leave, they had their pleasure with the only male in the room.

-Winterfell-

Ashara Stark watched as her only son, and daughter interacted with the lords and ladies of the North, as her husband talked to her brother-in-law. But her attention was mainly on the three babies near the back of the hall. From what her Arya said the names for the three were, Lysara, Arrana, and Serena. All of them taking the looks of her daughter, and son. And even with the news of the birth, the North still loved her daughter. 

Ashara smiled at the sight her twins made when together, and how they are when they are together over all. They loved each other, and nothing will make them stop loving each other. But that also made her fill with jealousy. Ash loved Jon when she first held him in her arms, and she loved him now, and she knew that Jon loved his sister more than anyone and was willing to do anything for her, even if it means dying. But luckily Jon is a man who loves more than one, and luckily she was able to be his second, and now all she wanted was to birth Jon’s child, like all of his other lovers.

Ashara was so deep in thought she missed when her son left the group of lords, and was walking towards her, with a look she knew all so well. 

Jon whispered in Arya’s ear, when he noticed his father talking to Lyanna Mormont, “I’m going to Mother. Join us in about an hour or two.” He leaned and watched her sister nod. Jon kissed her on the cheek, and looked to the lords, and with a smile, he spoke, “Now I believe I’m needed somewhere else.” He bowed his head, “It was nice chatting with you Lords Umber, and Karstark.” 

The lords smiled and went on chatting with his sister. Jon looked over to his mother who was alone, and thinking of something. Jon grinned and went in her direction, only thinking of one thing. He looked around trying to find his father, and found him talking to his uncles, and aunt. Jon smiled, placing the horn of ale on an empty platter, and went behind his mother, and hugged her.

Ashara jumped when she felt going around her, but when she realized who’s arms those belonged to, with a smile she listened to what her son said, “Hello mother.” He kissed her head, and continued, “I believe I owe you something. Something you deserved long ago.”

Ash felt her core warming and she turned around to look at her son, “Are you sure?” She looked back to everyone, “People will see us leave, and they will ask questions.” She looked back to Jon and saw him grinning.

“I know but I already have a story for it.” He looked around, leaned down, and whispered, “I haven’t told father, or uncles yet, but Arya and I found direwolves on the way down from Mormont Keep.” He smiled, “One for Arya and I.”

Ashara was still worried but nodded, and stood up. Jon led them to the door leading outside, and into the castle. She continued to follow her oldest twin, and found herself standing in his room. It didn’t take long for Jon to be on her, for she was pushed against the door, and in a heavy kiss with her son. 

While Jon was kissing his mother, Jon reached to locked the door. When the door was locked, he reached down to the dress, and started undoing the laces. Jon backed away from the kiss, and looked at his mother’s eyes and saw them sparkle. When he was done with the laces of the dress, he pushed the dress off his mother’s shoulder to show the e-cup tits she carried. 

Ash watched as Jon grabbed each tit, and kissed both of them, saying, “I. Love. These.” Ashara felt something change, and all the worry that was inside of her left, and as pure lust took its place. She grabbed Jon’s hair and pulled him away from her milk-jugs, and kissed him like she was mad for him. All the while this was happening Ash was pushing Jon towards the bed.

Ash felt Jon falling back onto the bed, and broke the kiss and fell to her knees, and started pulling his breeches off, and then his smallclothes. Ashara watched as her son’s dick came out, hard, long, and ready. With a grin she grabbed her son’s cock, and placed her mouth around it, and sucked at the tip, making her son groan, and she felt his hands going into her hair.

Jon ran his hands through his mother’s hair, as he felt her throat squeezing his cock, making him throw his head back, and groaning from the pleasure. When he felt his mother’s mouth leaving his cock, and groaned in disappointment. He looked to where his mother was, and found her grabbing her milk jugs, placed them so his cock was in the middle, with only his tip sticking out. 

Ashara grinned as she watched her son’s eyes look at her, looking at her with love, and joy. She slowly started moving her tits, and placed her mother over the tip barely pairing over her e-cup tits. She watched Jon groan, throwing his head back, and feeling his hands in her raven hair. Jon was always gentle with her, never too hard, nor fast. But as his hands grab her hair, she felt him pull her hair, and she knew that today was the day it would change.

Jon pulled his mother’s raven hair, making her moan on his tip, and feeling only a bit of pain as she bites it. Jon felt something in him change, and with new found power, he swapped places with his mother on the bottom, and him on top. He grabbed the tits that fed him from the age of one to two, and started thrusting into her mouth, and feeling her tits on either side of his cock, jiggle as he went faster. 

Jon felt his tip hitting the top of his mother’s mouth, and as he felt his balls tightened, and from the look on the woman below him, she knew it was coming, and as she took her mouth off his tip, and as Jon thrusted faster, he groaned when he started shootings his seeds over his mother’s face. Jon closed his eyes as he continued shooting his cum over his mother. 

Ash watched as her son threw his head back, and as his seeds were shot onto her face, Ash moaned feeling the warm liquid covering her face. As it finished she watched as her son’s eyes opened, and as his eyes opened wide seeing her face covered in his cum. She grinned and licked her lips, tasting his seed, and watched as Jon’s face grew with lust, and love for her. 

Jon watched his mother licked the cum from her lips, making him feel something in him burn with lust for the woman who birthed, and hate for the man that helped conceive him. Deep down inside him awakened, and within seconds they were in a different position. 

Ashara blinked and within those seconds, and when she opened them again she was staring in her son’s mismatched eyes, feeling his hands on her tits, and his cock aligned with her cunt. She watched as her son raised a brow that asked her consent, and with a nod she felt Jon’s cock enter her. Ash moaned feeling her first born’s cock hit her cervix. 

A groan left his mouth as he entered the tight, warm, wet entrance of his mother, making Jon throw his head back in bliss, and joy. Out of all of his lovers, his mother was for sure the tightest. After a few seconds Jon felt a pair of hands grab his face. 

Opening his eyes Jon looked into the eyes that he loved looking at when he was 5. Jon saw sparks in her eyes, and those beautiful eyes turned even more beautiful, with lust, love, joy, caring, and peace. It took Jon a second to lean down to start a heated, and loving kiss, one that took is mother’s breath away.

Ash moaned into her son’s mouth as they kissed. As this was happening she felt Jon thrusting into her, making her moan more, her back arch as his cock hit her cervix. When Jon’s lips leave hers, and started moving south to her neck where he started biting, and sucking her skin, for sure to leave a mark. 

“So tight.” Jon let out as he continued to suck, and bit his mother’s neck, all the while thrusting into her. He heard his mother moan as a response, and as he sucked harder on the skin over her collarbone, leaving a hickey behind. Jon felt the walls around his cock tighten, and with an arched back Jon felt his mother’s tits being pressed against his chest. Jon threw his arms around his mother and turned over to where he was looking up into his mother's eyes, and her looking down to her.

Ashara looked down into her son’s eyes, breathing heavily, and recovering from her blissful release. She threw her arms around his neck and started a joyful, and wet kiss. Below her, Jon continued thrusting into her, slowly going faster into her. As they were kissing Jon grabbed both tits, pinching both nipples, making her moan into the kiss.

Jon twisted the nipples in his fingers, testing to see if his mother’s tits were like his sister’s. He grinned when he felt a warm liquid flowing from Ash’s nipples onto his fingers. Jon broke the kiss, and looked down at the tits he feeded on when he was only 1. But as he was looking down his mother placed her forehead against his, and grinned saying breathlessly, “You loved these when you were only my newborn son. Not a day you would share those, always glaring at Arry when she tried to take them.” She laughed, “You even kicked her a few times. She looked betrayed and hurt every time.” 

Jon nodded, still staring at the milk jugs that belonged to the second women he loved most in the world. He brought one to his lips and kissed it, slowly moving to the light brown nipples. When he felt the hard bud hit his lower lip, he brought his mouth around it, and started sucking, feeling the liquid flowing into his mouth. 

Ash moaned as her firstborn started sucking her nipples, milking them. She placed her hands in his shoulder length raven black hair fisting it and bringing it to her nose smelling it, pine, and cider. She moaned when the man below her notes the nipple he is feeding on. 

Jon released the tit, feeling full, and loved. He looked up to his mother who was looking down at him with a grin, “How did I taste Jon?” His response was a kiss on the lips, and “Like mouldy cheese and water, Mum.” She grinned and with that grin she pushed him so he was back against the bed.

“Let me ride you, Love. Let me show you how well a mother can ride her son.” Ash says as she started swaying her hips, feeling her son’s cock inside of her, always hitting her cervix. She moaned as she moved her hips faster, and as Jon thrusted up into her. Ash watched as her only son reached up to her tits, and grabbed them, again twisting her nipples. 

Jon watched as his mother rode him, swaying her hips, and thrusting onto his cock. Her walls tightened as he thrusted up into her, making him groan, and as his mother’s second orgasm ran through her, and onto his cock, Jon once again swapped positions with her, and this time he was relentless. Thrusting into her quickly, making her moan loudly, and her tits jiggle, not giving her a break to breath, time to say anything.

Ash loved this. A hard, and fast fuck from the son she loved. She felt her son’s cock thrusting into her, hitting her g shot, and cervix as he thrusted into her. She knew for whatever reason, that her body, and cunt belonged to the son she loved. Ash opened her eyes to see Jon staring at her with eyes filled with lust. When she saw a grin growing upon that face she knew something was going to happen.

It didn’t take long for that something to happen, for within seconds of her thoughts something indeed happened. As Jon was thrusting into her, Ash screamed with pain, and joy, for something was pushed into arse.

-King’s Road-

The Winter Rose opened her eyes when she saw a left dark purple, and right molten silver eyes looking at her. She knew those eyes, they belonged to her oldest nephew, Jon Stark. Even though she hasn’t seen them in eighteen years, she still remembered them. But something was different about them, something that made her core wet, and warm. 

In the same carriage her twin daughters, both thinking of the same eyes of her. But they didn’t know who those eyes belonged to nor had any idea who those eyes belonged to. But they also saw eyes of purple on the right, and molten silver on the left eyes, these belonging to a woman. Both sets of mismatched eyes, making their nipples hard, and cores wet. 

In the carriage behind them two women of silver/blonde hair, bright velvet eyes, and pale skin. One of them had scars under the warm robes, all from her previous life, and marriage. The other woman had eyes that sparked green at times. But both women had one thing on mind, a man with broad shoulders, but had a body that sings graceful, and quick movements, raven black hair, strong jaw, and eyes of molten silver, and dark eyes, with a scar from the brow, to cheek bone on his right. They both dreamed of this body over them, and their small hands in his scarred burnt hand. For the first time in decades for the older one, and for the first time in her life, they felt something going through them, something that turned them on. 

But to the younger one she saw something else, something she didn’t want happen, something she felt rage for. For this man was holding an egg in his hands, an egg that had black and red scales covering it, but that egg slowly turned into a beast, one with four legs, and two wings.

-Winterfell-

Jon grinned as his mother screamed as something was shoved into her arse. Behind him he felt kisses and licks being placed onto his. Jon reached back, and grabbed the person’s hair, hearing her moan, Jon pushed her up so that he could see her. Below him he watched as his mother’s eyes shrunk in disappointment, as the thing left her arse, but as she saw who it was her eyes grew with love, and lust. Jon grinned as he looked over to the woman that he held the hair of, and found his twin, who was grinning back at him, and without a thought they kissed heavily.

Ash watched what was happening with wide eyes. She moaned as Jon continued thrusting into her quickly, once again not giving her a break to speak. Her twins continued kissing, and when they broke Jon looked to her with a grin and spoke, “Hey Baby Sis.” He was punched, “I believe our mother wants to be fisted.” He looked to his twin, and Ash watched as Arya grinned, and vanished behind Jon’s back. 

Another scream was released as Ash felt her daughter’s arm entering her arse. She threw head back, and arched her back, as she felt Arya fucking her arse with her arm. Within seconds Ash had a third release, and this time she was followed by a groan from Jon as he released his seeds into her cunt. Ash moaned as the arm that was fucking her arse left. 

Jon pulled out of her mother, and watched as his sperm dripped out of her cunt. He watched as his sister moved beside their mother, and as she ran a hand from her clit to belly button, to her tits, and then to her lips. Jon watched as her mother looked at his twin, and as two of the women of his life stared at each other, and within seconds they were kissing.

Jon felt his cock hardened at the sight in front of him, and as he watched what was happening, he moved to behind his twin, and hitched the dress she was wearing, and aligned his cock to her arse. Without a waste of a second he thrusted into her, making her moan into the kiss. Jon thrusted faster into her twin’s arse, spanking her arse every now and then. 

-Two and a Half Hours Later-

Jon looked down at the women on his bed, at their cum covered body, everywhere on them there was his seed. Their faces were covered in each other’s juices, and their holes were dripping, of his cum. Jon looked over to the mirror in his room, and grinned at what he saw, his face completely red, and with his left eye turning into a black eye. 

Jon was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock. Jon looked to the door, and behind him he knew both of the women there were scared for who might be there. Jon waited for a second knock, and when it came he looked to both of his women, and lightly slapped one of their tits, and making them wince in pain, and also moan in pleasure. 

When the third came he stood up, and grabbed a bed cloak, and walked to the door, and said, “Who is it?” 

The response that came was a coo, and a female voice he missed, “Your grandmother, and son, Jon.” After hearing what Lyarra said he opened the door slightly, and as he stuck his head out into the hallways he looked around. As he was doing this Jon heard his grandmother say, with shock, and anger, “How did you get that black eye?” 

When he made sure no one was close by, Jon looked back to her, and grabbed each side of her head, and kissed her on the lips. Lyarra moaned and Jon grinned into the kiss, but when he felt a small hand hit his bruised eye, he groaned and broke the kiss, and looked to where the hand belonged, and found a… a blue eyed Stark. 

He smiled at the baby and started making funny faces at him, and watched as the baby laughed and hid into the woman’s cloak. Jon looked to his grandmother and asked, “Can I hold him?” She nodded and held out the baby to him, and with a smile he took the babe. 

Lyarra watched the interaction between the father and son, and smiled. After seconds of watching them, she looked over to her grandson, and lover. As she looked to his bruised face, she said with anger to herself, ‘Whoever did that to him, I will personally see that they are punished.’ To deep in her thoughts, Lyarra missed the look of pain that grew on her lover’s face.

Jon smiled as the babe in his arms slowly closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep. But when he was about to speak, he felt a hand grab his testicles, and he released a quiet groan of pain. He looked back to see a lust covered face of his mother, “I’m not done yet Jon.” She whispered, “Come back in and continue fucking my arse.” Jon felt a shiver go down his spine, hearing the command in that voice, ‘Damn she has more energy than normal. And I’m fucking loving it!”

Just as Jon was about to hand the babe over to his grandmother, he stopped as the woman in front of him grabs his cock, and she whispered, “We haven’t had sex since you left.” He watched as the woman hitched her dress, and reached down her smallclothes, and when she brought it up, it was covered in her juices, “And look what you've done to me.” She ran it across his upper lips, “Now your going to take me in there, and your going to fuck me until I’m impregnated again, or when I’m satisfied.” 

Jon nodded quickly and moved to the side, and he watched as his grandmother walked into the room. He quickly locked the door, and placed the baby in his arms into a crib that was there. Jon stopped mid step, and looked back to it and asked, ‘When did that get there? Ohh fuck it. I have women to fuck!*ARH-WOOO*’ He turned back to his grandmother and pounced onto her.

-Morning-

Jon was tired from all the fucking lastnight. And as he was about to close his eyes, there was a knock at his door, and the voice on the other side sounded mischievous, but completely serious, “Come lover, it’s time to wake up. But also we have some unexpected guesses.” The voice belonged to Dacey, and she continued with hatred, “The Bloody Targaryens are here.” And within seconds Jon was awake with his lovers, and was dressed in his favourite colour, black, and had his sword belt, which held his sword, Snowstorm. 

Jon went to step forward but stopped and looked back to the three women in his room, and as he was filled with lust, he turned to them, and spoke, “Stop.” They stopped and he walked to them, and with a grin, he ripped their dresses to show their tits and he sucked each one of their tits. After about five minutes of sucking their tits Jon released them, and went to pick up his son, who was watching. Jon grinned at his son, and said, “Now don't be copying, daddy, little Torrhen.” He bopped him, “Those tits are mine, and the substances inside them are ours to share.” Jon watched as the son in his arms laughed, which was followed by three slaps to the back of the head, making him yell out, “Owww!” 

He turned around and found Dacey, and Lyanna standing there with their tits hanging out. Jon didn’t look as he handed his firstborn over to his mother, and as he rubbed his hands together he walked toward the two women, and grabbed one tit, and started sucking, “Today is my lucky day!” 

Little did he know that today was going to be a day willed with sex, and incest.

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I have to say? Jon’s a man who loves tits, and the liquid that is released from it😊
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t hate me. Also a whole different reason. To those who have tumblr. Is there away to remove a whole tag from showing up?


	12. Maekar Targaryen meets the First Queens of Westeros, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jon/Rhaenys(Main), Jon/Visenya(Secondary), and Aegon/Rhaenys(Secondary)
> 
> Anal Fisting, Cunnilingus Sex, Strip Sex, Couch Sex, and Incest
> 
> Jon’s name in this story is Maekar, and that is who he is known as. Those that want to know about his past just leave a comment, and tell me if you do or not. Jon’s age is 27 in this story.

-Aegonfort-

“Maekar Targaryen.” The man said atop the Iron Throne, “During the conquest of Westeros, you have proven yourself loyal time and time again. For the payment of your loyalty I name you my heir until I have a son of my own.” 

Maekar nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace. But I am not worthy of the title nor place.” 

Aegon snorted, “Of course you're worthy of the title.” He stood up, “You helped in conquering the North, Dorne, and a huge part of the Erie.” Aegon stepped down the stairs of the throne, “Not only that, but you have proved yourself a commander on the field.” Maekar remembers the only battle they had, and the amount of blood that was shed, “You showed that you would do anything to get what you put your mind to.” Aegon placed a hand on his shoulder, “You, Maekar Targaryen, are a definition of a proper heir.” 

Maekar stared at his ancestor, thinking of the offer. Thinking of it brought memories of his previous life, and his heirship then. He smiled thinking of his mother, father, sister, and twin sister. Maekar shook his head mentally, and on the outside he went to open his mouth to deny the offer. 

But before he could say a thing, another hand was placed on his shoulder, a smaller hand. Maekar looked to the owner and found Visenya looking at him with an emotionless face, but he knew better. He snorted at the thought that came to mind. 

After another few seconds, Aegon saw the man look to him, and nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.” Aegon smiled, “But if it’s okay to ask for one more thing as payment?” Maekar watched as the king nodded, “May I have your sister’s hand in marriage? I have come to hold feelings for your sister, Visenya.” 

Aegon looked at the man with slightly wide eyes but grinned, at the request. The King looked to the woman beside the man in front of him, ‘So that is where you’ve been. Fucking our descendant in three hundred years in the future.’ 

In the eyes of Visenya Targaryen, who’s screaming to herself, hoping for the answer she wanted. She loved the man beside her, and wanted the rest of her life with the man. So with the emotionless face she held, Visenya looked towards her younger brother, ‘Agree you huge waste of human bones. Agree with him.’

Maekar waited for the King’s answer, and when it came, it was exactly as he thought, “Before I really answer your request.” Maekar nodded, “You do know that my sister and I are married?” 

The dark haired man nodded, “Aye.” A grin grew, “I’m from the future remember, Your Grace.” His response was a snort, “But I was hoping that you could annul the marriage.” 

Aegon nodded, and smiled, “It seems like we are in agreement.” He looked to his older sister, “I will speak to the High Septon when I get the chance.” He held out his hand, “I promise it to be ready in a sennight, but until then she is yours.” 

Maekar took the hand and shaked it, he went to speak but before he could do anything he felt a hand gripping his and he was then dragged form the hall. 

-Months Later-

Rhaenys looked at her oldest sibling, and as she ran a hand over the bump there. The two women looked at each other, one with a frown, and the other with jealousy. The younger sister was indeed jealous of her older sister, and her marriage. 

Yes she loved Aegon with all her heart, but since her sister’s married to Maekar, the woman seemed happier. But one day Rhaenys’ curiosity got the best of her, and as she got closer to her sister’s room, Rhaenys blushed as she heard the moans, and words that came out of Visenya’s mouth. And as she looked through a crack of the door, she looked into the room and found her sister being fucked doggy style by Maekar. 

So since then Rhaenys really, reeeeeeeeally wanted to be fucked by that man. And that is why she was with her sister. To ask if she could borrow Visenya’s husband. So as her sister frowned at her with those beautiful purple eyes, Rhaenys regained her composure.

Visenya watched as her sister went to speak, but she raised her hand and spoke, “You want to borrow Maekar, so that he could fuck you, like he does me.” She dropped the hand onto the baby belly she had. Visenya raised a lip in amusement as she watched as Rhaenys looked at her with wide eyes, and an opened mouth. 

Visenya grinned raising a hand, listening as the door opened, and looked on as Rhaenys looked in the direction of the door, and she listened as she heard a literal crack as her sister’s dropped. It didn’t take long for Rhaenys to regain her bearings, and asked, “W-w-why? Ho-h-how?” 

The man in the room grinned, remembering the conversation he had with his wife about this, and by the end of the conversation he was grinning as Visenya rode him, ‘She is indeed like my other Visenya, my little sister.’ 

So as Maekar stood behind his wife, listening to her explain what was happening, he watched as Rhaenys looked between them, and as the woman rubbed her thighs together. Maekar grinned, and leaned down to whisper something in his wife’s ear, “I believe we are killing her.” He watched as the woman nodded, and went to stand up but with the seven months long baby belly, Visenya wasn't as she once was. 

Visenya watched as her husband walked to help her up, and not wanting to fight with the man, she accepted the help, and when she was standing, Visenya leaned up and gave a peak to the lips, and whispered, “Use her like she was a whore.” A glare then was on that beautiful valyrian face, “Just try not to impregnate her.”

Maekar nodded at her command, “Of course.” He placed a hand on the baby bump, “Go and rest, My Love. I will join you when I’m finished with your sister.” Visenya nodded, turned, and left the room. Leaving Maekar, and Rhaenys in the room alone. 

Rhaenys watched as her pregnant sister left the room. As the door closed the youngest of the Targaryen siblings, looked to the man, and watched as the man sat down in the chair in front of her. The two stared each other in the eyes, and waited for the other to speak. Rhaenys played with the lips of her sleeves, waiting for anything to happen. And when it did, it wasn’t what she expected.

“You remind me of my older sister.” Maekar looked at the woman with a fond smile, “Ha, and you share the same names. Rhaenys Targaryen, Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Elia Nymeros Martell Targaryen.” Then a look came that reminded the Queen of Westeros of a wolf, “Not only do you have the same names. You have the same bodies, big tits, nice hips, a plump arse, and hopefully tight cunt, and even tighter arse.” Rhaenys watched as the man leaned back against the couch and stared at her. Looking he was waiting for something, and Rhaenys felt those deep velvet eyes on her, which made her uncomfortable. Those eyes and grin changed to a wolffish one, “Well, get to it, start stripping, sway your hips.” Then the grin grew again, “Or does Aegon not like stripdancing?”

When Maekar spoke Rhaenys instantly stood up and started stripping. When the man smiled at her, she stripped faster, and as she was done, she watched as the man smiled at her, and motioned her to start dancing, swaying her hips, playing with her tits.

-Dining Room-

Visenya looked at her brother, and watched as he looked at her bump. She rolled her eyes, and ran hand along her belly, ‘Only a few more months until you come little one.’ She smiled as she grabbed a grape, and bet into it. 

Aegon looked away as he remembered where, and who he was with. He leaned back in his chair, as he asked, “Where is Rhaenys, and Maekar?”

Visenya shrugged, “Fucking.” She ignored the widening of Aegon’s eyes, and continued, “Rhaenys came to see me one day, and found me being buggered by Maekar,and wanted it. So I made plans with my husband, and he agreed. So now they are fucking.”

The King of Westeros looked at his oldest sister, and soon he was laughing as he thought that would be a very Rhaenys like thing to do, “Well I hope she’s enjoying it.” Visenya nodded, and Aegon started eating his food.

-Bedroom-

Maekar ran a hand along Rhaenys’ curvy hips, as she played with her tits in front of his face. He pinched the skin and heard the woman moan loudly, and as her fingers pinched her nipples. The Dark Dragon leaned forward taking a tit in his mouth, and sucked making the woman moan louder. 

Maekar grinned, ‘She is indeed like my Big Sister. Sensitive nipples, and skin.’ He grinned into the flesh bags, and quickly swapped positions with her. The hands that were once on her hips, moved to her mound, and felt how wet it was. The grin grew even more, ‘Yep. They are totally the same.’ 

Rhaenys moaned as she felt two fingers plunging into her core, and another two into her arsehole without much problem because of her wetness. She threw her head back as she felt the man biting her nipple, and pinched her clit. Rhaenys always knew she was sensitive, and knew that Aegon would never try this with her. But now she wasn’t with Aegon the Conqueror. Right now she is with Maekar Targaryen the Dark Dragon. A man who has proven to enjoythe rough side of sex, and right now she was apart of it.

Without a breath Rhaenys found herself looking at a pillow. She was going to ask, but before she could, she found herself screaming as she felt a fist being shoved into her arsehole, until it stopped as she felt a whole arm in her rectum. 

Maekar heard the loud breathing of the woman who had his whole arm inside of her arse, he grinned, remembering when he did it to Vis, and his lovers from his previous life. When he felt the muscles tightening around his arm, Mae smiled, as he heard Rhaenys moan as he started moving his arm, and started fisting her arse.

As he was moving his arm, with his free arm he played with her silver-gold hair, and pushed it to the side, showing her beautiful pale neck. With a grin Maekar gripped the neck, with his free hand.

Rhaenys’ eyes flew open as she felt the hand grab her neck, and squeezed, making it harder to breath. She moaned as the arm in her arse moved faster, and as the grip around her neck tightened, the moans got louder and more persistent. Showing that she was enjoying the fisting, and strangling.

It didn’t take long for Mae to feel the muscles around his arm for the fifth time during the day. But this time it was joined by an arched back, and something making his trousers wet. Maekar grinned as he realized what just happened, and let go of the neck, and saw it was bruised, and red. 

He then slowly took the arm out of the woman’s arse, and as it exited the hole, he heard a disappointed groan, which was followed by a moan as he placed his hand on the Queen’s mound and felt the wetness there, and how it was literally dripping with her liquid. Mae leaned forward and placed a kiss on Rhaenys on the neck, as she collapsed onto the couch.

The Queen of Westeros fell limp onto the couch as she breathed heavily, regaining the breath she lost well her ass was being pounded in by an arm. She felt the kiss on her neck, and she moaned lightly. The man leaned towards her ear and whispered, “That was your first time having anything shoved into your tight arse, isn’t it?” 

Rhaenys moaned feeling the breath on her ear, and nodded. She felt the man laugh, “How was your first experience having something in your arse?” The Dark Dragon watched as the woman below him shrugged lightly, not answering the question. 

Maekar leaned back against the couch, and brought the tired woman with him. The Queen moaned as she was moved to be leaning back against the muscled chest of her descendant. The room was filled with silence as Rhaenys regained her breath, all the while Maekar did the same thing he did with his sister after they had their fun, drawing her name into her back, with his finger. 

But that silence was broken by Rhaenys saying, “Tell me about yourself, your family, your lovers.” The naked queen felt the man stop, and he inhaled a deep breath. She looked back and found her relative staring forward with an emotionless face, and eyes filled with steel, and ice. But deep down she noticed the hurt, and sorrow behind those angry-velvet eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but the man spoke first, “It’s fine.” The man looked to her, and nodded, “I will tell you about myself. But the family, and lovers.” He looked up to the ceiling, “That will take some time. Not even Vis knows about my family, and lovers. Only that I have an older sister, Rhaenys, and a twin sister, Visenya.” 

She nodded accepting what he said, and he started telling her about himself. As the time went by she regained her energy, regaining the energy she wanted, so she could have the girth of him inside of her. 

Maekar was in the middle of a sentence when Rhaenys moved into a different position, straddling him to be more processed. He looked up to her eyes, and saw the mischievous look in them. When he was going to ask what she was doing, he was stopped as he felt a hand going down his pants, and gripped his cock.

Rhae grinned as the man below her groaned, when she gripped his cock. As she gripped his girth, her eyes widened slightly at how long, and girthy he was. She looked to the man and grinned as he pulled his pants down to release his cock. Rhae waited for him to continue his story, and when he didn’t she said, “So what happened next?” She said as she ran a hand along his cock and started jerking.

He glared at her, groaned, and then continued. But before he could get far, she dropped down onto his girth, until it was fully inside of her. Rhaenys moaned, loudly, as she felt her descendant’s cock inside of her, completely filling her up, making her arch her back, close her eyes, and shoving her tits towards Maekar.

Maekar looked at his Queen as she recovered from having his cock inside of her, and when she did, he watched as she opened her eyes, and started swaying her hips. He groaned as her walls squeezed his cock. He watched as a look of bliss covered Rhaenys’ face. 

Slowly Rhaenys started lifting her hips, and started dropping down onto his cock, around the third drop, Maekar felt his tip hitting something, as Rhaenys continued dropping down on his cock, making her moan, and him groan. Rhaenys continued, and as Maekar watched as her tits bounced in front of him, he grabbed one and took it into his mouth, and started sucking.

Rhaenys moaned as she felt the warmth around her nipple, and as the warm tongue licked the skin there. She went faster with her thrusting, and each time she felt teeth on her nipple she moaned and threw her head back. But when she felt the man bite her nipple she moaned louder, and arched her back in joy.

Maekar groaned into the tit as he felt his ancestor’s walls squeezed his cock, and as her climax hit her. Maekar took his mouth off the tit in front of him, and looked up at the woman who just had her climax. But as he laid eyes on the woman he felt his lips being covered, and as a tongue licked his lips, asking for permission.

Maekar allowed, and as the tongues fought, they swapped positions, and he started thrusting into her, hitting her cervix over and over again. Making Rhae moaned into his mouth, and her back arch. He felt the woman’s tits rub against his chest, and he grabbed one of them, and played with the nipple, as he continued thrusting into her, making her moan louder.

Rhaenys moaned, and moaned as she felt the man’s tip hit her spot, and as he played with her tit. But she started missing the feeling of Mae's hand around her neck, choking her, making it hard for her to breath.

And as if the man could read her mind. He broke the kiss, and ran a hand down her cheek, and to her neck. She looked into the man’s eyes, and watched as he asked her permission, and she nodded. The instant she did, her eyes widened as she felt a hand around her already bruised neck. She moaned louder as she had her orgasm again from just having her neck squeezed as she was being fucked.

Maekar looked at the Queen of Westeros and watched as her eyes rolled back, and as her moans got louder, as he gripped her neck. He grins, and leans down to whisper something to her, “You're just as kinky as my Rhaenys.” He leaned back, looked to see her eyes still rolled back, and mouth wide open, letting out loud moans, and he grinned as her mouth was twisted up in a grin.

As Maekar felt his orgasm coming, he started thrusting into her harder, and faster. The only thing that could be heard in the room were the loud moans of the Queen of Westeros, hip slapping against arse, and a groan as the Dark Dragon released his spunk into the Queen.

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> Request Rules:  
> 1\. Don't ask for Jon/Sansa, Jon/Catelyn, Jon/Lyra, or Jon/Guys  
> 2\. Don't ask for anything that involves Arya being in a relationship with anyone but Jon.  
> 3\. Jon/Cersei will never be kind. You have been warned  
> 4\. No Ygritte  
> 5\. Many relationships are Jon related  
> 6\. Having trouble with Jonerys  
> 7\. When Jon is a Targaryen Prince his name will never be ‘Jon Targaryen’  
> 8\. When Jon is a Stark, his name will always be Jon and will he Heir  
> 9\. Jonrya will always be mentioned unless I say it won’t be shown, and it it isn't a relationship it's a deep friendship.  
> 10\. Enjoy
> 
> About the Jonerys, I’m trying to fix that. I’m currently working on a Jonerys story. If I’m able to complete it, it will be story 20 or 25. For the One Shots, they will show up randomly. So if there is a relationship and it despairs then that is now a one shot. So far I have a ASoIaF/Star Wars and ASoIaF/Warhammer


End file.
